Cahiers d'une Nymphe dorée
by louve solitaire
Summary: Tu sais cahier, ma mère s'appelle Black, mon père s'appelle Tonks, et il ont eut la bonne idée de m'appeller Nymphadora. Comment veux tu que ma vie sois calme?
1. Chapter 1

Salut a vous lecteurs (petite prière pour qu'il y en ait). Moi, la louve solitaire est décidé décrire une fanfic ce soir (hum, ce matin) 3h du matin de l'écrire aussitôt et de la poster dans la foulée. D'ailleurs sur ce chapitre je n'exploite pas trop les données que l'on nous donne sur Tonks dans les tomes 5 et 6. Pourquoi? Et bhé, il y a des trucs dont je ne suis plus très sure et comme je viens de dire il est 2h du math et j'ai peur de réveiller toute la maison en cherchant mes bouquins. Bon, le but c'est pas non plus de raconter ma vie.. Voici donc:... (tan tantantan)...

_Les Cahiers d'une Nymphe Dorée_

30 août

Bonjour.

On (on étant ma mère) viens de m'offrir le (magnifique) cahier que tu es.

Je me demande ce qu'elle veut que j'en face.

Tu es sensé être un journal intime. Je préfère dire un cahier.

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas autant de différence entre ce que j'écris et ma vie qu'entre ce que dit la gazette du sorcier et ce qui se passe vraiment.

Bon, peut être que maintenant je pourrais te dire qui est « je ».

Moi, c'est Nymphadora Tonks.

Bizarrement, petite, j'adorais mon nom. Et je l'ai adoré longtemps.

Jusqu'au jour ou j'ai su ce que signifiait Nymphomane. Je suis tombé dessus en cherchant narval dans le dictionnaire.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que, non contents d'être tarés, mes parents étaient aussi obsédés.

Je crois que leur cas est désespéré.

Je savais déjà ma famille un peu bizarre, après tout ma mère est une black.

Quel nom stupide! Et dire que dans cette famille on a tous la peau plus blanche que le lait , si au moins c'était une famille à la peau mate... enfin, passons.

D'ailleurs, sait tu seulement qui sont les Blacks?

J'imagine que non puisse que je ne te l'ai pas encore dit.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as de la chance.

La famille Black est l'une des plus ancienne et des plus prestigieuses familles magiques de sang pur.

Magique, oui. Mon père, ma mère, ma famille quoi, et moi (j'en ai eut confirmation il n'y a pas longtemps, je t'expliquerais) sommes des sorciers.

Ouais, ces gens qui font des trucs bizarre avec leurs baguettes magiques. Sauf que nos trucs s'appellent des sorts et qu'ils ont l'intéressante caractéristique de marcher, enfin, de fonctionner plutôt.

Quand à l'histoire de sang pur... je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. J'ai toujours cru que le don de sorcellerie était héréditaire.

Mais d'après ce que j'ai appris récemment il y a des sorciers issus de parents moldus.

Du coup je ne comprend plus vraiment l'intérêt d'avoir un sang pur.

Peut être que les sorciers issus de parents moldus (mes oncles, tantes et la plus par de mes cousins disent sang de bourbe, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils veulent dire par là mais je n'aime pas cette expression.) sont moins puissant que les sang pur?

Il faudra que je vérifie ça.

Et oui, car bientôt je vais pouvoir rencontrer des sorciers de mon age autre que les honorables membres de la famille Black. Au début du mois de Juillet j'ai reçu une lettre comme quoi j'étais reçue à Poudlard!

C'est vraiment génial!

Je te raconterais comment c'est plus tard vu que... je ne sait absolument pas à quoi ça ressemble.

Sirius, le seul de mes cousins qui ne soit pas trop méchant avec moi ne veut jamais m'en parler.

De toute façon je te raconterai quand j'y serais vu que la rentrée est le 5 septembre.

Ha.

On m'appelle.

J'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui on allait faire les courses sur le chemin de traverse. Je t'expliquerai. Je me dépêche sinon ma mère va criser.

Plus tard

Je suis fatiguée alors j'écris juste le plus important. Donc on est allé sur le chemin de Traverse (L'avenue principale du Londres sorcier en fait) on a fait plein de courses mais je vais écrire que les choses les plus importantes.

Papa m'a offert un chaton, une chatonne en fait (Papa m'a dit que ce mot n'existait pas, je le savais mais, il n'y a pas de mot pour dire un chaton fille, alors je dit chatonne). Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais l'appeler, je réfléchirai demain.

Et puis l'autre chose importante c'est la baguette. On a pas le droit d'en avoir avant onze ans. On est allés chez Olivander. Il est vraiment bizarre ce monsieur. Il m'a fait essayer plein de baguettes. Et puis, vers la quinzième je crois, quand j'ai bougé la baguette, j'ai fait tomber des flocons de neige. C'est celle là qu'on a prise. Olivander a dit que c'était une très bonne baguette, et que j'étais beaucoup plus subtile que ce que l'on pouvait penser au premier abord. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

En tout cas ma baguette est en frêne et a l'intérieur c'est un crin de crinière de licorne. Il parait que c'est différent des crins de queue, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Bon, je suis vraiment fatiguée.

A demain (enfin, si je pense à écrire).

31 Août

C'est bizarre.

Je pensais que je n'écrirais jamais sur ce cahier et ça fait déjà deux jour de suite que j'écris. Finalement m'offrir ce cahier était peut être une des (rares, si rares!) bonnes idées de Maman.

J'ai relu ce que j'ai écrit hier.

C'est rigolo, j'ai oublié la chose que tous m'envient et dont je me moque royalement.

Je suis, comme maman, une métamorphomage.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?

Et bien tu prend ton absence de tête (bien sur que non ce n'est pas une insulte! Je dit ça par ce qu'en temps que parchemin tu n'as pas de cerveau, ce qui ne veux pas dire que tu ne peux pas réfléchir, tu sais, ça n'a vraiment aucun rapport : tout mes cousins ont un cerveau mais aucun n'est capable d'alligner deux pensées sensées) et tu réfléchis.

Dans métamorphomage il y a métamorphose et mage.

Un mage qui se métamorphose quoi.

Bhein c'est presque ça.

C'est quelqu'un qui peut changer son apparence n'importe quand n'importe comment.

Alors pour décrire mon physique...

Habituellement je suis une petite fille brune avec les cheveux un peu bouclés et quelques taches de rousseurs. Je garde toujours ce physique quand je sors de la maison par ce que je suis à l'école avec des moldus.

Maman trouve que comme ça je ne suis pas très jolie et évidemment toutes mes tantes sont d'accord.

En fait, je m'en moque un peu : même si je peux prendre plein d'autres formes, je sais que je peux être moi, vraiment moi. Et ce n'est ni sous ma forme de brune ni sous aucune des formes sous laquelle on m'a vue. Et on est pas près de me voir comme ça.

Plus tard

J'ai rangé toutes mes affaires pour Poudlard

Je sais déjà que ma matière préférée sera la métamorphose. Par compte ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est dans quelle maison je serais. Il y a quatre maisons.

Il y a Serpentard, presque tous les Blacks sont là bas et franchement, j'espère ne pas y aller.

Après il y a Serdaigle, c'est là qu'était ma mère, je sais qu'elle serais contente si j'y allais mais... à Serdaigle ils travaillent beaucoup, et je préfère m'amuser à travailler! Même si c'est de la magie.

Ensuite il y a Poufsoufle. Papa y était mais il parai qu'ils ne sont pas très... futé! Sauf qu'il faut éviter de le dire devant papa, il aime beaucoup son ancienne maison.

La dernière c'est Gryffondor, en fait c'est là que j'ai envie d'aller, comme Sirius. Le problème c'est qu'il s'est fait gronder par ses parents. Mais je suis sure que mes parents ne me crieront pas dessus..., enfin, moins que ceux de Sirius.

Tu sais Gryffondor c'est la maison des courageux, et courageuse, je suis sure de l'être. Comme la fois où, avec Lelia on était rentré dans le bureau du professeur et où on avait corrigé la copie de Sonia. C'était pour aider Sonia. Le maître ne l'aimait pas et il lui mettait toujours des mauvaises notes même si elle ne faisait que des toutes petites fautes. Moi et Leila on pensait que ça serait bien si elle avait une bonne note pour une fois.

Leila. C'est ma meilleure amie du primaire. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais une sorcière. Normalement on le dit pas aux moldus. Mais elle je lui dirais. Demain. J'aimerais bien qu'on puisse continuer à s'écrire.

Dans 5 jours c'est la rentrée, j'ai hâte d'y être mais en même temps j'ai un peu peur.

Au fait, j'ai toujours pas trouvé de nom pour la chatonne

Bon je vais me coucher, j'espère que personne n'a vu que j'ai laissé la lumière allumée jusqu'à maintenant

C'est tout pour ce soir (hé, il est quand même 4h du math!)

donc je vais faire comme Nymphadora : opération dodo (et prière pour qu'on ne remarque pas que je suis sur l'ordi à 4 h :-), c'est que j'en ai des points communs avec Nymphadora! Lol) c'est que j'ai cours demain.

Euh avant, juste une petite demande

En un mot je voudrais juste avoir des n'avis.

Savoir si ma fic intéresse quelqu'un, si je suis compréhensible...

Euh je crois qu'il y a un petit bouton noté go qui est fait pour ça, non?

Je vous encourage vivement à vous en servir ! Je ne crache ni sur les critiques ni sur les encouragements.

Bon, auteuse contente par ce qu'elle réussit a demander des reviews sans faire de crise d'histérie.

Ha et, la suite paraîtra. J'écris quand même pour moi à la base! (bon pour combatre les insomnies aussi :-))

PS: hum, comme je venais de m'inscrire sur fanfic, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un délais de trois jours pour poster, donc, là il n'est plus vraiment trois heures du mat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Communications d'une louve solitaire:**

**Voilà la suite!**

**Je pensais faire un chap par mois mais j'ai tendance à délayer alors les mois seront coupés en morceaux. Celui ci concerne l'arrivée de Nymphadora à Poudlard et... **

**Petite précision : Nymphadora n'a que trois ans de moins que Sirius cependant c'est bien sa _petite cousine_ (Andromeda à donc une quinzaine d'années de plus que Sirius)**

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon piètre essai de poésie. Je tenais absolument à faire une chanson pour le choixpeau, hum, j'aurais peut être pas du...**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Owlie Wood et à mangel mes reviewatrices (je trouve que c'est joli comme mot) et à A. et R. mes deux frères aînés dont Sirius est très largement inspiré.**

**J'espère que les nouveaux personnages vont vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Disclamer: rien n'est à moi, tout est à une certaine JRK (vous voyez de qui je parle? Elle est anglaise je croix ) sauf certains personnages que vous reconnaîtrez par ce que vous ne les reconnaîtrez pas ( Qui à dit que je m'embrouille? Pas du tout, c'est très simple. Vous reconnaîtrez les personnages de HP et par déduction... OK, j'arrête de délirer et je vous laisse lire la suite.)

1er Septembre

J'ai rendez-vous avec Leila dans une heure.

J'ai peur qu'elle ne me croie pas, j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette.

Pourquoi est ce que ma meilleure amie est une moldue?

Pourtant, elle a le nom d'une famille de sorciers. Mais le nom d'une famille de sorciers que la mienne déteste.

De toute façon, tout ça n'a aucune importance. Leila Weasley est une moldue, quels que soient les pouvoirs de ses homonymes.

Comme tu peux le remarquer, je n'ai pas trop la pèche en ce moment. J'angoisse pour Leila, j'angoisse pour Poudlard, je me fait persécuter par mes cousin, et la seule personne un peu sympathique de ma famille, Sirius en fait, à réussi à quitter le manoir des Black et à aller finir ses vacances chez des amis à lui. C'est peut être pas très bien de dire ça mais ce qui m'embête le plus c'est que maintenant il n'y a plus personne pour me protéger de Bellatrix.

Cette fille est une horreur!

Il faut toujours qu'elle soit en train d'embêter quelqu'un, et évidemment, lorsqu'elle est au manoir, ses cibles préférées sont Nymphadora Tonks et Sirius Black.

C'est peut être égoïste mais je préfère quand elle s'acharne sur Sirius.

J'ai quand même trois ans de moins qu'elle!

Heureusement qu'il y a Lune et toi pour me remonter le moral!

Mais je t'ai pas dit!

Lune c'est le nom que j'ai trouvé pour mon chaton, enfin ma chatonne.

Elle est toute petite et elle a une drôle de couleur de poil, une espèce de nuance entre le bleu et l'argent.

En fait c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à maman de me l'acheter.

C'est exactement la couleur de mes cheveux quand je suis sous ma vrai forme. On partage aussi des grands yeux azures et ... une envie folle de tout casser!

Plus tard

J'ai déjà un poids de moins sur le coeur et ça fait du bien!

Je suis allé voir Leila.

Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire elle m'a répondu qu'elle s'en doutait un peu, et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais une sorcière elle m'a sauté au cou et elle m'a dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à:

J'en était sur, je l'ai toujours su! Tu m'écriras? Tu m'expliquera comment c'est Poudlard, hein? T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas peur des hiboux, mes parents non plus d'ailleurs, enfin ma mère si, mais on s'en moque! C'est super! Mais... tu veux bien rester amie avec moi, hein?

Elle a dit toute sa tirade à une vitesse ahurissante et sans reprendre sa respiration.

Cette fille est folle.

Je l'adore!

Enfin, bref, je lui ai raconté ce que je savais de Poudlard et elle, elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle connaissait notre monde.

Je crois t'avoir dit qu'elle s'appelait Weasley, comme l'une des plus anciennes familles magiques.

Eh bien, elle fait partie de la seule branche moldue de la famille.

Donc on a discuté. Je lui ai parlé de Lune, des courses sur le chemin de traverse, de la baguette magique, de Bellatrix, de Sirius, de ma méthamorphomagie (je sais que ça existe pas! D'abord j'invente les mots que je veux!).

De tout en fait.

Je retourne la voir demain et sûrement après demain.

Il faut aussi que je trouve sous qu'elle forme je vais aller à Poudlard, je commence à en avoir marre de la petite brune.

5 septembre

Dans une heure papa m'amène sur le quai 9 ¾.

J'espère que je me ferais des amies.

Sinon j'irais voir Sirius.

Je suis calme, très calme, trop calme.

ARG! J'AI PEUR! 

Ha.

Ça va mieux!

Enfin, un peu mieux.

Ça irait peut être encore mieux si je lançais ce chausson à travers la pièce?

Je suis sure que c'est une bonne idée!

C'est une bonne idée

splam

Oups.

Je croix que j'ai renversé ma bouteille d'encre.

Bon je vais essuyer je pense...

En tous cas je vais mieux là, je suis nettement plus détendue!

Si, si.

Ce n'est pas par ce que j'ai les mains qui tremble que je suis stressée. Ça n'a AUCUN rapport!

Bon ça y est. J'ai réparé les dégâts.

Je t'ai pas dit? Non, je t'ai pas dit.

J'ai choisit ma forme pour aller à Poudlard!

Là je suis pas très grande avec des cheveux blonds qui descendent jusqu'au milieu de mon dos et des yeux marrons clairs.

Oh! il y a Papa qui m'appelle.

Bon, j'attrape Lune, son panier. Je met la chatonne dans le panier, j'essaye de pas mettre le panier dans la chatonne et j'y vais.

Je te raconterai ce soir.

Ce soir très tard

Waw!

Ça y est, je suis à Poudlard.

Ce château est génial!

Je vais essayer de te raconter ma journée dans l'ordre.

Donc je suis arrivée sur le quai 9 ¾ avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Papa est reparti et je suis montée dans le train pour essayer de trouver un compartiment.

Sauf que j'ai eut un petit problème avec ma malle.

En fait j'ai trébuché et je suis tombée.

Donc logiquement j'ai lâchée ma malle qui, évidemment, c'est ouverte.

Je me suis retrouvée assise en tailleur entourée de robes de sorcières, d'ingrédients de potions et de livres, en plein milieu du couloir. Ça a beaucoup plu à Lune qui c'est immédiatement mise à jouer avec une de mes plumes.

J'étais en train de me demander si je pouvais me permettre de crier un bon coup lorsque quelqu'un est arrivé derrière moi.

Je me suis retournée et je me suis retournée pour me retrouver en face d'un parfait inconnu.

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns, cours, des yeux (deux si tu veux tout savoir) de la même couleur.

«Il faut toujours faire attention à l'endroit où l'on met les pieds»

Il riait mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se moquer de moi, j'ai donc gentiment répondu avec un grand sourire:

« J'étais pourtant certaine de les avoir mis dans mes chaussures ce matin!»

Cette fois il explosa littéralement de rire, pendant que je commençais à remettre mes affaires dans la grosse valise.

Je peux te donner un coup de main?

Tu pourrais essayer d'attraper Lune pour qu'elle ne saccage pas **toutes** mes affaires, ai-je dit (je parle bien hein!) avec un mouvement de tête vers la chatte qui était maintenant occupée à essayer d'ouvrir mon sachet d'oeil de cafard ( je ne sais pas comment on accorde «oeil», tu sais toi cahier? ).

Donc Lune et le garçon sont partis pour une course poursuite à travers le couloir pendant que je remettais mes affaires dans ma malle. J'étais en train de me relever quand le garçon est revenu en soufflant comme un boeuf (je te jure que j'exagère pas cahier!), Lune dans les bras.

Il est rapide ton chat. On va chercher un compartiment ? Au fait, moi c'est Killian Derco.

Nymphadora Tonks. La chatonne c'est Lune. Et on est toutes les deux d'accord pour aller chercher un compartiment, je commence à en avoir marre de rester dans le couloir.

La chatonne?

Évidemment j'ai piqué un fard. D'habitude j'évite d'utiliser les mots de ma création en présence d'inconnus. Sauf qu'il a éclaté de rire (c'est vraiment une habitude chez lui!).

C'est marrant comme mot!

Si il le dit...

Donc on est repartis chercher un compartiment.

Une fois assis on a commencé à discuter.

Killian entre lui aussi en première année, il a une petite chouette brune qu'il a appelé Serka et qui m'a l'air légèrement hystérique. Enfin, on faisait connaissance quand une petite fille aux cheveux très noirs et aux yeux bleu azur ( c'est très joli! Il faudra que j'essaye cette forme un de ces jours.) à poussé la porte de notre compartiment.

Excusez-moi... , je peux m'asseoir avec vous? Je m'appelle Nelina , je rentre en 1ère année.

Bienvenue! Moi c'est Killian et elle c'est Nymphadora.

Ouai, bhein si vous pouviez trouver un moyen de me nommer autrement ça m'arrangerais, ai-je grommelé.

On peut t'appeler Nymphe ?

Cette fille est adorable

J'aime déjà mieux. Elles c'est Lune et Serka.

Je lui ai dit ça en montrant ma chatte et la chouette qui étaient en train de faire connaissance.

D'accord! Lui c'est Ébène dit elle en désignant du menton le petit écureuil noir (c'est une drôle de teinte non?) qui dormait dans ses bras et que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Tu est restée dans le couloir tout ce temps? S'étonna Killian.

En fait non, mais je me suis fait virée du compartiment par des grands.

Je dois avouer que je me suis dépêchée d'adresser une prière à dieu ( en souhaitant qu'il existe ) pour que ce ne soit pas le fait de quelqu'un de ma famille. Cette expulsion ressemblait beaucoup à la réaction typique d'un Black normalement constitué (Non, je ne suis pas normalement constituée. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'assume)

Elle s'est donc assise à côté de moi et la conversation a continué, à trois cette fois, interrompue une première fois par le chariot de sucreries ou je m'achetais quelques chocogrenouilles ( NON! Je ne fais pas collection de cartes! On a le droit d'aimer les chocogrenouilles pour les chocogrenouilles non?).

La deuxième interruption fut beaucoup moins agréable : Bellatrix, Narcissa et toute une bande de 5ème années débarquèrent dans le compartiment.

OH ! Ma cousine préférée! A beuglé Bellatrix

Et la morveuse qu'on a viré de notre compartiment à renchérit Narcissa.

Dieu, j'en suis sure désormais, tu n'existe pas.

JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UNE-MORVEUSE!

Nelina c'était levée d'un bon, sa baguette à la main. Á la voir comme ça il était évident qu'elle savait s'en servir. Ce n'est pas mon cas et, vu le coup d'oeil que ma lancé Killian, ce n'était pas le sien non plus. Malgré tout on s'est levés tout les deux et on s'est tenus à côté d'elle, baguettes levées.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Lune s'approchait de Bellatrix et Serka avait mystérieusement réussit à quitter sa cage.

Tout c'est passé très vite.

Quand Nelina a jeté un expermeilus à Narcissa, Lune à bondit, toutes griffes dehors, sur Bellatrix pendant que Serka se posait sur la tête d'un garçon blond, à la gauche de Narcissa, et lui décochait des coups de becs furieux sur le haut du crâne.

Le groupe accompagnant les membres de ma famille n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir tester notre efficacité au combat de façon plus étendue, ils s'empressèrent de sortir, bientôt suivi par mes deux cousine et le garçon blond.

Je me suis précipitée vers la porte et j'ai lancé d'une voie étonnée

Mais, mes chères cousines, vous partez déjà?

Avant de claquer la porte et de m'écrouler, morte de rire, sur Killian et Nilena qui se tenaient les côtes.

Finalement le trajet en Poudlard express fut plutôt drôle.

Quelques heures plus tard, après nous être changés, nous sommes descendus du train.

Le ciel était aussi noir que les cheveux de Nelina ( je t'ai dit qu'elle avait les cheveux très noirs?). Il n'y avait pas de lune mais il n'y avait pas de nuages non plus ( c'est rare, très rare, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est peu courant) et on voyait bien les étoiles.

J'ai été interrompue dans ma contemplation du ciel étoilé par une voie puissante grave qui visiblement tentait de prononcer le moins de sons possibles :

Les pr'mièr' 'nnées, par'ci ( NdA : j'ai cru comprendre que Hagrid déformait les mots dans l'oeuvre originale, donc, dans ma fic, Hagrid parle français comme une vache espagnole; en espérant ne pas froisser les éventuels ruminants ibériques qui liraient ma fic)

Moi et mes deux compagnons de compartiments nous sommes donc avancés vers le demigéant ( enfin, je ne suis pas sure qu'il en soit un mais... je vois pas ce qu'il pourrait être d'autre.)

On a donc suivi la tête qui dépassait jusqu'à un lac.

pa' pu's de quat' par barqu'.

Après avoir passé quelques secondes à décrypter ces paroles j'ai enfin remarqué les dizaines de barques amarrées sur la rive.

Je suis donc montée avec Killian et Nelina dans une des barques où nous fumes bientôt rejoins par un garçon réservé et un peu craintif.

Les barque se mirent en mouvement (moi je me doutais qu'elles étaient ensorcelées mais ça à beaucoup surpris Nelina et le nouveau venu.). Je me suis tournée vers l'arrière, pour voir les eaux défiler.

J'étais revenue à la contemplation du ciel étoilé lorsque j'ai senti quelque chose dans mes cheveux. J'ai sursauté mais, comme j'étais à l'arrière de la barque et très près de l'eau, j'étais à deux doigts de passer par dessus bord.

Nelina et Killian m'ont retenus.

Hé! Il faut pas avoir peur du lierre Nymphe ! S'est exclamé Killian avec un grand sourire (non, mais je te jure ! Il est toujours en train de se marrer !)

Du lierre? Á ce moment seulement je me suis rendu compte que nous n'étions plus en plein air.

Les barques s'étaient engagées dans une cavité rocheuse fermée par un rideau de lierre. De lierre. Je m'étais mis à deux doigts de tomber dans le lac à cause d'une branche de **lierre** ! C'est désespérant.

Au bout d'une minute nous sommes arrivés à la rive.

Le demigéant (Hagrid si j'ai bien compris) nous a demandé de descendre des barques et nous à conduit jusqu'à un immense portail devant lequel attendait une femme entre deux ages.

V'là les nouveaux, prof'seur McGonagall.

Merci Hagrid, suivez moi les enfants.

Nous avons donc suivi le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait les cheveux tirés dans un chignon serré et elle n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Malgré son air revêche je suis persuadée qu'elle est juste et honnête.

Nous sommes entré dans un hall immense où le professeur nous a laissé seuls quelques instants. Le hall est vraiment impressionnant : des torches tout les deux mètres, des escaliers qui ne cessent de bouger, un plafond trop éloigné pour en distinguer les détail et surtout une immense porte sculptée.

Le professeur revint et nous informa que nous allions participer à la répartition, elle nous expliqua rapidement à quoi correspondaient les maisons.

La grande porte c'est ouverte et nous nous sommes dans la grande salle (bhein oui, c'est le nom de la salle). C'est, et de loin, le lieu le plus impressionnant que j'ai jamais vu. La salle est immense, les quatre feux magiques brûlant a chaque coin de la pièce suffisent pourtant à la réchauffer, des chandelles flottant en l'air éclairaient l'immense pièce. Pourtant le plus étonnant c'est le _plafond_, il est magique et très haut. En fait il donne l'impression d'être inexistant. Une copie conforme du ciel variant selon son modèle. Je repris mon observation des étoiles quelques instants avant de ramener mes yeux vers la population Poudlardienne (si tu me fait des remarques à chaque fois que j'invente un mot tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge.).

Quatre tables, chacune aux couleurs d'une maison, avaient été dressée, et une cinquième trônait au fond de la salle : la table des professeurs. Nous sommes passé entre la table des Gryffondor et celle de Serdaigle. Un chapeau miteux avait été déposé sur un tabouret, juste devant la table des profs.

Je croix que je me serais demandé longtemps ce qu'il faisait là s'il n'était pas apparu une sorte de bouche. Et le chapeau c'est mis à chanter :

_Venez prendre votre place dans ce monde nouveaux_

_Approchez étudiants et coiffez le choixpeau_

_Je saurai voir au plus profond de votre esprit,_

_Et choisir la maison qui guidera votre vie._

_Ce château fût dressé il y a bien des années,_

_Entre lac et forêt, par quatre puissants sorciers._

_Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsoufle _

_Enseignèrent ici jusqu'à leur dernier souffle._

_Mais pour pouvoir enseigner plus commodément_

_Ils répartirent les sorciers en quatre maisons _

_Aux quelles chaque fondateur donna son nom_

_Et en ces maisons je vous répartit à présent._

_A Poufsoufle on rencontre les âmes bonnes et loyales_

_Pour dame Serdaigle le travail était principal._

_Malins et rusés à Serpentard sont dévoués_

_Les courageux à Grifondor sont envoyés._

_Malgré leurs différences, chacune donne une chance._

_Mais n'oubliez pas, qu'ici, à Poudlard, au château,_

_Vous êtes protégé de ce qui trouble les eaux_

_Puissiez vous en sortant être, pour le bien, une lance._

Jolie chanson, hein? (NdA : Permettez moi d'être plus sceptique;-)) En tout cas elle fut très applaudie. Enfin bon, en fait il suffit de mettre le chapeau (enfin le choixpeau comme il dit) sur sa tête et attendre qu'il choisisse ta maison. Tu n'as rien à faire mais c'est quand même très stressant.

Anieros Clémence

Une petite fille brune c'est avancée vers le choixpeau, au bout de quelques secondes il l'envoya à Poufsoufle dont la table explosa en applaudissements. Je pris quelques secondes pour repérer Belatrix, Narcissa, Rodolphus et compagnie à la table des serpentards.

Merlin, faites que je n'y soit pas!

Derco Killian

J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison, il est super sympa et c'est une des seules personnes de mon année que je connaisse.

Griffondor!

Applaudissement de la table rouge et or cette fois. Bon, et bien j'espérais de tout coeur le rejoindre. D'ailleurs j'ai repéré Sirius qui m'a fait un signe de main.

Florens Marken

Serpentard!

Et ce fut à la table vert et argent d'applaudir. Je me répète peut être mais je ne veux vraiment pas y aller. Tu croix que ça les tuerait de paraître accueillants? A la table des professeurs un grand homme aux cheveux et à la longue barbe argentés nous observait d'un regard bienveillant, Dumbledore, évidemment.

Jofray Johan

Poufsoufle!

Tiens! C'est le garçon qui était avec nous dans la barque. Sa répartition fut, comme les autres suivie d'applaudissements

Kerria Nelina

Griffondor!

Je m'en doutais un peu, beaucoup en fait, avec le comportement qu'elle a eut dans le train, je ne la voyais pas vraiment ailleurs. Du courage il en faut pour affronter seule toute une bande d'élèves de cinquième année, surtout lorsque leurs chefs sont Bellatrix et Narcissa

Prasni Javelin

Serdaigle!

Je commence à stresser sérieusement. Mais **pourquoi** est ce que j'ai un nom qui commence par «t»?

Suldar Edra

Serdaigle!

Bon, je croix que ça va pas tarder à être à moi.

Terbil Sonia.

Poufsoufle!

Tonks Nymphadora.

Et voilà, c'est pour moi.

Je me suis avancée doucement vers le tabouret. J'ai pris le chapeau et j'ai vu tous les yeux braqués sur moi jusqu'à ce que le choixpeau, trop grand pour moi, me couvre les yeux.

_Eh bien ! Tu es un sacré mélange petite fille._

J'ai failli tomber du tabouret, c'était le choixpeau qui me parlait.

_Une famille de Serpentard, une mère à Serdaigle, un père à Poufsoufle, pas très adroite mais finalement plutôt subtile et en plus dotée d'une sacré dose de courage..., tu n'aime pas trop ta famille hein?_

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, sauf mes parents peut être, et Sirius...

_Sirius? Ha oui, Black, je m'en rappelle, une personnalité complexe aussi. Mmm, on va dire..._

Griffondor!

J'ai littéralement explosé de rire. J'ai ôté le chapeau sous les applaudissements et j'ai couru jusqu'à la table rouge et or où je me suis effondrée sur une chaise entre Nelina et Sirius.

Bienvenue permis les traîtres à leur sang, petite fille m'a dit Sirius avec une bourrade qui ma envoyé bouler jusqu'à la chaise de Nelina qui, elle, manque d'élan, c'est retrouvée par terre.

Pendant que j'aidai Nelina à se rasseoir et que je reprenais possession de ma propre chaise, un garçon (plutôt mignon si tu veux savoir : grand, des cheveux châtain clair qui lui tombent devant les yeux, des yeux indéfinissables d'ailleurs) à gauche de Sirius, m'a dit avec un petit sourire

Il va falloir t'habituer au sens de l'humour un peu particulier de Sirius, c'est un peu déstabilisant au départ.

Un peu que ça déstabilise, je ne me suis pas retrouvée sur la chaise d'à côté pour rien! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je connais bien le sens de l'humour de Sirius. Par compte Nelina et Killian vont avoir plus de mal.

Heu, tu pourrais nous présenter peut être?

Ah, oui, bonne idée. Sirius, voici Nelina et Killian, des amis que je me suis fait dans le train, Killian, Nelina voici Sirius, le seul membre de ma famille qui soit à peu près fréquentable.

Comment ça à peu près?

Mais enfin Sirius, tu as vu les bourrades que tu m'envoie?

Évidemment mon cousin c'est mis à bouder et c'est le garçon châtain qui c'est chargé des présentations

Moi c'est Remus, celui avec les cheveux en broussaille c'est James, et le petit brun c'est Peter.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Dumbledore prenait la parole.

Bonjours à tous ! Je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Que les nouveaux venus apprennent que la forêt interdite est, le croirez-vous, interdite. Il me semble que certains anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir (il regardait fixement Sirius et sa bande de copains qui se regardèrent d'un oeil étonné qui ne trompait personne ). Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeller qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Je suppose que comme moi vous mourrez de faim. Je ne dis donc qu'une chose de plus : bon appétit!

Des assiettes d'or et des plats chargés de mets divers et variés apparurent. Le repas fut excellent. Je discutais avec Nelina et Killian, désormais mes amis officiels, et Sirius et sa bande. A la fin du repas Dumbledore a parlé de Tu-Sais-Qui. Sauf que lui il l'appelle par son nom. Dumbledore à l'air de le considérer comme un danger. C'est pas forcément normal mais je lui fait plus confiance qu'à ma famille.

Finalement un sixième année nous à amené à la salle commune de Gryffondor qui est gardé par un tableau représentant une grosse dame avec une grande robe rose. Moi et Nelina sommes montées directement aux dortoirs.

Voilà. C'était long à raconter. D'ailleurs je m'étonne de ne pas m'être endormie sur le cahier.

6 Septembre

Je suis crevée. Ce matin réveil à 7 heures, déjeuné dans la grande salle, distribution des emplois du temps :

8h-9h Métamorphose. C'est McGonagall (tu sais celle qui nous à accueillis hier) qui l'enseigne. Il faut dire qu'elle est aussi notre maîtresse de maisons. En fait on a fait une heure de théorie, et vu comme c'est parti on ne va pas passer à la pratique avant longtemps. McGonagall est, comme prévu, quelqu'un de très sérieux, juste, honnête, franc, très Gryffondor en fait. La seule chose que je n'aime pas chez elle c'est son amour du silence et de l'ordre. Mais pourquoi les profs veulent ils toujours un silence total pendant leurs cours? C'est aussi pendant cette première heure de cours que j'ai commencé à me demander si Nelina n'aurait pas commencé à étudier avant d'arriver à Poudlard

9h-11h ma première remarque : Aaarg ! Il n'y a pas de pause le matin! Ça à beaucoup fait rire Sirius et ses amis, me demande pas pourquoi, j'ai pas compris. Enfin bref on a eut Botanique avec les Poufsoufle. Killian, Nelina et moi on a fait équipe avec Clemence. Le professeur s'appelle Mr Dragamon. Killian m'a fait remarqué que Dragamon donnait mandragore si on changeait les lettres de place et que l'on ajoutait un « e » à la fin. Ce garçon à définitivement l'esprit tordu. En fait après deux heures j'ai compris que la botanique n'était vraiment pas mon point fort. Lorsque je ne casse pas les plantes je me fait attaquer par des arbustes jugés inoffensifs. Après ce cours j'ai su que Nelina n'avait pas lu que les livres de métamorphose. Elle à déjà réussi à nous faire gagner des points!

11h-12h Dernière heure de la matinée : Histoire de la magie. Sirius m'avait dit d'amener un oreiller. J'aurais du l'écouter. C'était à mourir d'ennui. Seule Nelina à réussi à rester attentive, ah oui, un élève de Serdaigle ( Javelin Prasni je croix) l'a accompagnée dans cette exploit. Cette fille n'est pas humaine. Je ne sais même plus de quoi à parlé Binz. Et oui, c'est le nom du prof, même si lui aussi aime l'ordre (NdA: ben oui, vous connaissez pas l'expression «c'est le bins»? Euh, est ce que je vous ai prévenu qu'il m'arrivait de faire des blagues pourries?). Il faut dire quelque chose à propos de Binz : c'est un fantôme. Bien sur, il est loin d'être le seul fantôme de Poudlard mais il est le seul (heureusement!) fantôme du corps enseignant.

Après repas et, comme on a de la chance (c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive) on ne reprend qu'à trois heures. On en a profité pour visiter un peu Poudlard et évidemment on s'est perdu. Heureusement on à rencontré Nick quasi-sans-tête (le fantôme de Griffondor) qui s'est fait un plaisir de nous ramener à la tour.

15h-17h : Alors là; catastrophe intégrale. Potion avec les Serpentards. Je savais que mes cousins étaient dans cette maison mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que les Serpentards puissent être TOUS comme ça. C'est horrible. Le prof, Slughorn est le directeur de Serpentard. En plus je suis très douée pour faire tomber des objets dans mon chaudron. Classe hostile + prof qui favorise sa maison + je suis maladroite + je suis définitivement pas douée dans cette matière fiasco définitif. Par compte je commence à me demander si Nelina n'aurait pas avalé tous les livres au programme. C'est quand même louche de savoir autant de choses en venant du monde moldu. Je croix qu'elle a réussi a se faire remarquer comme l'élève la plus brillante de sa promotion en une seule journée. C'est vraiment impressionnant.

7 Septembre

_Ce matin on avait défense contre les forces du mal. _Je me suis toujours demandée à quoi pouvait correspondre cette matière. Il faut dire que ma famille compte pas mal de membres et d'amis parmi les _forces du mal_ justement ; et ma mère à beau être quelqu'un à part dans ma famille (elle s'est quand même mariée avec un fils de moldu) elle ne vas pas prendre parti _contre_ les_ forces du mal_. Bien sur elle est d'accord pour dire que les actions de Tu-Sais-Qui (d'ailleurs, le sais tu vraiment?) ne sont pas totalement justifiées et un peu trop meurtrières mais ça ne va pas beaucoup plus loin. En fait je n'ai jamais vraiment su en quoi consistaient les actions de Tu-Sais-Qui. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard je commence à en avoir un aperçu. Toute cette histoire commence à me faire _peur_. Ce sorcier est fou, vraiment fou, et dangereux en plus! Il n'aime pas les moldus. Le problème c'est qu'il va plus loin. Il les tue.

Avec la famille que j'ai j'aurais peut être pu y être indifférente (quoi que j'en doute, on peut vraiment être indifférent à ce genre de chose?) mais il y a Leila. C'est horrible de savoir que quelqu'un à qui on tien peut disparaître à n'importe quel moment par ce qu'un type fou et une bande de débiles (dont fait partie ma famille je te rappelle!) a décidé que les gens sans pouvoirs magiques n'avaient pas droit à la vie.

Pour revenir à mes cours de DCFM ( je sais, d'habitude j'évite d'utiliser des abréviation mais _défense contre les forces du mal _c'est super long et tout le mode dit DCFM et... dis-moi, est ce que, par hasard je ne serais pas en train de m'embrouiller pour justifier l'utilisation d'une abréviation débile? J'ai l'impression que oui. _No comment, please!_ (NdA : en français dans le texte...)). Oui, bon, revenons à nos moutons, mes cours quoi, de DCFM exactement.

Donc, le professeur s'appelle Mr Agmen, c'est sa première année en tant que prof, à la base il est auror . Il n'est pas _gentil _et il ne fait pas dentelle. Son but est de nous apprendre à nous battre et il ne s'en cache pas. Son discours d'entrée ressemblait à ça:

« Vous savez tous que Voldemort (j'ai fait un bon énorme quand il a prononcé son nom, même dans les familles de mangemorts on ne prononce pas son nom) massacre allègrement les sorciers et les moldus depuis maintenant presque cinq ans. Vous êtes en sécurité au château, Poudlard est imprenable et Voldemort ne se risquera jamais a attaquer Dumbledore. Cependant vous ne resterez pas ici indéfiniment et il est fort possible que vous soyez confrontés aux combats dés votre sortie de l'école. Avec moi vous allez apprendre à combattre certaines certaines créatures dangereuses, généralement alliées à Voldemort, ainsi que les moyens de contrer certains sortilèges. Á partir de votre deuxième année vous aurez des cours de duel afin d'aiguiser vos réflexes. Très bien. Maintenant ouvrez vos livres page 10»

Impressionnant.

Cette histoire me fait réfléchir (si tu ose remarquer que c'est rare je te met au feu) sur ma famille.

Le discours de Agmen m'a motivé et j'avais envie de voir ce que je pouvais réussir à faire. Mais, pas de chance, on a fait que de la théorie. Je commence à en avoir vraiment ras le bol de lire les manuels.

Après DCFM on a eut sortilèges. J'aime bien cette matière, enfin je croix, aujourd'hui on a fait que de la théorie ( tu croix que ça les tuerait de nous faire faire des travaux pratiques ). Le prof, Mr Lumen est un peu bizarre : de temps en temps son esprit s'égare, il est ailleurs, comme si la classe devant lui avait disparu. Et puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il reprend comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté. Je pense que s'il n'était pas aussi sympa et si drôle, les élèves (dont je fais partie, faudrais pas l'oublier) se moqueraient beaucoup plus de lui. Ces «absences» m'intriguent beaucoup. J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi c'est du.

9 Septembre

Je me suis levée tôt aujourd'hui, avant même que Nelina vienne me secouer sous prétexte que le soleil était déjà levé. Je suis descendue dans la salle commune rouge et or et je me suis installée dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée et j'ai fixé les flammes pendant une durée indéterminé.

- On rêve p'tite fille?

J'ai fait un bon énorme.

- C'est toi Killian?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit?

- Heu... toi par exemple... Dis Kil', tu trouve pas que ce château est bizarre?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Nimph'?

- Ce château est différent de toutes les battisses magiques que j'ai jamais connues.

- D'ailleurs, même moi qui suis d'origine moldue je m'en suis rendue compte.

- Nel?

- J'ai vu ton lit vide alors je suis descendue. J'ai entendu votre conversation.

Il faisait encore sombre et la salle commune n'était éclairée que par les flammes mouvantes du feu. Il n'y avait que nous trois dans la pièce. J'étais sereine, calme comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Le temps me semblait arrêté. La lumière des flammes jouait sur les visages de deux personnes qui, en quelques jours, étaient devenus deux des êtres à qui je tenais le plus. En cet instant j'étais certaine que rien ni personne ne pourrait nous séparer. Il n'y a pourtant pas plus de cinq jours que je les connais.

Killian rompu le long silence qui s'était installé.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ce château est beaucoup trop _vivant_ pour un bâtiment. Même pour un château sorcier. Je me demande s'il ne continue pas à réagir aux sentiments des fondateurs. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsoufle se sont alliés pour construire ce château, cependant on ne peut pas vivre avec les mêmes personnes aussi longtemps sans que des tentions se créent.

- Tu veux dire que les fondateurs au lieu de revenir sous forme de fantômes se seraient «fondus» dans le château, lui demanda Nelina ?

- Exactement, ça parait fou mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que ceux qui ont construit le château sont encore présents ici. Que aucune des salles qu'ils ont construite n'a disparu, que chaque sortilège qu'ils ont lancé est encore à l'oeuvre.

Ça parait fou effectivement. N'empêche j'aime bien les histoires tordues. Surtout celles que l'on apprend en faisant des choses interdites

- Qu'est ce que vous diriez de chercher à percer les secrets de ce magnifique château ai-je proposé?

- Je vote pour. Au départ je croyais que «L'Histoire de Poudlard» suffirait à m'informer. C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé beaucoup d'informations mais aucune explication. Par exemple : on sait qu'on ne peut pas faire fonctionner d'objets moldus dans l'enceinte du château mais je ne connais personne qui sache _pourquoi_ ça ne marche pas. Nelina avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard au moins trois fois. Ce livre est intéressant mais quand même pas au point de le lire trois fois en un mois.

- Moi ce que je voudrais comprendre c'est les «absences» de Lumen. Je trouve ça vraiment bizarre ai-je continué.

- Moi j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi les Serpentards sont toujours aussi débiles. D'après mes parents ils étaient déjà comme ça quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

Il n'y a que Killian pour dire un truc pareil en gardant son sérieux.

- Je vous propose un concours fit Nelina avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête, on se charge tout les trois de trouver la réponse au Pourquoi de notre mystère et le dernier à trouver...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire faire au dernier à trouver?

- Il pourrait faire tous les devoirs?

- Où préparer une blague pour les Serpentards

- C'est une mauvaise idée Nymph, embêter les Serpentards ne peut pas être considérer comme un gage ( ça c'était Killian et son sourire carnassier)

Les autres élèves commençaient à descendre des dortoirs et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la grande salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuné avant d'aller en cours tout en cherchant le gage idéal (que nous n'avons pas trouvé évidemment).

Cette conversation marque le début d'une nouvelle hère à Poudlard. Les secrets du château n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, nous sommes sur leurs traces!

**C'est tout pour le moment. **

**Vous voulez la suite? Reviewez**

**Vous espérez que la suite ne paraîtra jamais? Reviewez**

**Vous m'avez lue jusque là? Reviewez**

**Vous pensez que je devrais me mettre à la peinture? Reviewez**

**Et si vous pouviez reviewer pour me dire ce que vous pensez de Killian et Nelina ...**

**La suite dans trois semaines je pense (je n'ai rien d'écrit à l'avance alors...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Communications d'une louve solitaire: **_Cher lecteur, si tu existe (c'est comme le père noël ça, on se demande toujours si ça existe ou pas), d'abord, je suis contente de te trouver là, ensuite je voulais dire une chose. Je n'aime pas ce chapitre. J'ai beaucoup ri en l'écrivant, je me suis tenu les côtes en l'imaginant, mais je n'aime pas le résultat. J'espère qu'au moins que j'arriverai à faire rire parce que ce chapitre ne peut servir qu'a ça. Finalement, c'est déjà pas si mal._

_Voilà donc la suite avec mes remerciements à Owlie pour m'avoir laissé un mot (c'est la seule qui ai eut le courage de le faire, osez les autres, je vais pas vous manger!)_

_Si vous faites partie des fans de «trouvez Charlie» vous pouvez chercher dans les chapitres des clins d'oeil à des livres, des fics... solution du chapitre précédent à la fin._

_Si mon style d'écriture ne vous fait pas horreur et que la mélancolie ne vous donne pas de boutons, vous avez le droit de jeter un oeil sur Vert et Argent, un OS que j'ai écrit il y a pas très longtemps et qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps._

_**13 SEPTEMBRE**_

Il y a encore eut des attaques du Lord bidule. On l'a su ce matin, par la gazette du sorcier. Deux morts. Ce sont les parents d'Edra Suldar. Son père était sorcier et sa mère moldue. Ils sont morts touts les deux pour une raison inconnue. C'est horrible. Quand Edra à lu ça elle s'est effondrée en pleurs sur sa table (elle est à Serdaigle). On s'est tous regardés. Les Serdaigles ont essayé de la consoler (manoeuvre désespérée si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont ont doit se relever avant des années). A Gryffondor et Poufsoufle on s'est tous tus. Par contre à la table de Serpentard, à part quelques rares exceptions, tout le monde à continué à, manger en riant. Bellatrix, Narcissa et leur bande s'amusaient même à mimer Edra. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment on peut être aussi insensible. Mes parents peuvent être tranquilles : je ne suivrai pas le chemin tracé par les Blacks. Je suis même proche de vouloir rejoindre l'autre camp. Comme dit Sirius, j'entre dans les rangs des traîtres à leur sang.

Sinon (pour passer à quelque chose de plus léger) on est passés à la pratique en métamorphose. On devait transformer une épingle en aiguille. Ce n'est pas très dur. D'ailleurs j'ai réussi à faire gagner 10 points à Gryffondor en faisant une très belle aiguille. Le problème c'est que maintenant j'ai des piqûres un peu partout sur les mains. J'aurais du la faire à bout rond. Nelina à réussi son aiguille ( elle était quand même moins belle que la mienne), Killian aussi. Enfin presque, il n'a pas réussi à faire le chas et il a trouvé spirituel de me demander si je pouvais lui prêter Lune. Killian a vraiment un humour douteux.

Après on avait DCFM avec les Serdaigles. Edra n'était pas là et les aigles tiraient une tête de quinze mètres de long. Le prof n'en menait pas large non plus. On est passé aux travaux pratiques. Il y avait vraiment une drôle d'ambiance. Avec ce qui c'était passé ce matin on comprenait enfin ce qu'avait voulu nous dire Agmen au premier cours. Dehors c'est la guerre et il faut qu'on soit près lors de notre sortie de l'école. On aura pas cinquante chances. Cette tension a eut un drôle d'effet sur la classe. Certains étaient pétrifiés par le stress et n'arrivaient même pas à prononcer les paroles du sortilège. D'autres au contraire ont réussi à avoir des résultats plus qu'étonnant pour des premières années. Ainsi Edra, William (Garday, un Serdaigle), Killian, Nellina et moi avons fait quelques dégâts avec des expelmerlius beaucoup mieux réalisés que prévu. On s'entraînait sur des objets avant de passer à des humains. Sûrement pour éviter aux élèves de se fracasser contre les murs à cause d'un sortilège trop puissant.

La chaise sur la quelle s'exerçait Edra s'est immédiatement écrasée contre le mur ou elle est retournée à son état primaire de bouts de bois.

William qui s'entraînait sur un coussin à failli renverser le prof qui s'est baissé juste à temps.

Killian a assommé July Beringhel qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment (pour une fois que c'est pas moi...).

Nelina a couvert Javelin Prasni d'encre noire et moi... J'ai jeté mon sort sur mon bureau qui (accroche toi) a traversé la fenêtre (fermée) et a atterri dans le lac. J'espère que le calamar géant ne se l'est pas pris dans la tête par ce qu'il avait une sacrée vitesse acquise, mon bureau.

Agmen m'a regardé quelques secondes puis il a lâché de son ton le plus neutre:

- Lorsque vous aurez un partenaire humain, tentez de donner moins de puissance à votre sortilège, Mlle Tonks

- La puissance de mes sortilèges dépendra toujours de la personne que j'aurai en face professeur.

Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que je voulais dire.

Le prof m'a observée quelques secondes

- 10 points pour Gryffondor

Et il a repris son cours.

A la fin de l'heure Edra est venue me remercier. Me remercier de QUOI? Je comprend de moins en moins.

J'ai gagné 20 points en une matinée. Les dix premiers je comprend à peu près pourquoi. Par compte j'ai un problème avec la deuxième dizaine.

Enfin, après le cours j'ai croisé Sirius&co dans les couloirs. Toute contente je leur explique que j'ai gagné des points en métamorphose et en défense contre les forces du mal.

-Hein? En _DCFM_! Comment t'as fait ça?

Je trouvais bizarre que Sirius réagisse comme ça. Pourquoi est ce qu'il serait plus dur de gagner des points en DCFM que dans les autres matières?. Je leur ai donc expliqué ce qui c'était déroulé pas plus tard que dix minutes avant et que je ne vais pas m'amuser à récrire.

Réactions:

Peter : C'est bizarre, je l'ai jamais vu ajouter des points à une maison. En tout cas ça rattrapera ceux que Sirius a perdu ce matin.

James : C'est un auror. C'est pas ton sortilège qui lui a plu, c'est la manière dont tu lui a répondu.

Génial mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je suis même pas sure de savoir ce que je voulais dire.

Sirius : Tu as bien fait p'tite fille (mais pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça? Remarque je préfère p'tite fille à Nymphadora...). Ça rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul de la famille à avoir choisi cette voie.

Tu vas peut être me prendre pour une idiote mais là aussi je ne suis pas sure de tout comprendre. Quelle voie?

Et enfin, celle qui m'a le plus secouée.

Remus : C'est dans le terreau que naissent les fleurs aux couleurs les plus éclatantes et aux épines les plus pointues. Et encore, je suis gentil pour Rodolphhus, Bellatrix , Narcissa et caetera.

Je ne vois qu'une manière de l'interpréter et c'est plutôt flatteur pour moi. Je croix que j'ai

rougi. J'espère que ça c'est pas trop vu...

Je ne savais pas que mon cousin avait un ami adepte des métaphores

Après on est partis manger.

L'après midi était moins plaisante que la matinée. On avait botanique. On devait repiquer des plantes bizarres (et pas très sympathiques) dont chaque branche était terminée par une pince de crabe (sauf que c'est la pince de la plante, pas une pince qu'elle a pris à un crabe... quoi que... ça pourrait être possible... j'ai pas tout écouté en cours.). Donc j'étais en train de repiquer ma plante dans la serre numéro 1, rien de plus normal quoi. Le problème c'est que ma plante appréciait peu d'être repiquée et elle a essayé de me pincer. Ça ne m'a pas plu donc je lui envoyé une baffe.

A la plante.

_No coment please. _

Dragamon a pensé que c'était une réaction peu correcte, que j'abîmais le matériel (ça aurait pu m'abîmer MOI mais il n'y a pas pensé), que ce n'était un comportement digne d'un élève de Poudlard, et il m'a enlevé dix points.

D'abord c'était pas de ma faute c'est celle de la plante.

Pourtant ce qui a indigné Killian ce n'est pas le comportement de la plante mais celui du prof (Nelina elle m'a longuement expliqué pourquoi il ne fallait pas frapper les plantes. Elle devrait fonder la SPP. P pour plante). Et Derco (c'est le nom de famille de Killian, au cas où tu aurais oublié...) en a profité pour me faire remarquer que si tu enlevais "am" de Dragamon tu trouvais "dragon".

Désespérant.

Il devrait faire un séjour à Sainte Mangouste au service troubles mentaux. Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait du bien.

Voilà pour mes cours. Revenons donc aux choses importantes : Lumen et ses "absences".

Après dîner (très bon le dîner. Poulet à la moutarde si tu veux savoir. Avec des tagliatelles. Et de la tarte au citron pour le dessert.) Je rentrais à la tour des Gryffondors, seule (Nelina était partie à la bibliothèque et Killian reprenait une part de tarte) quand j'ai aperçu Lumen. Il allait vers le troisième étage. Une partie du château que je ne connais pas du tout. Je l'ai suivi à une dizaine de mètres de distances. Il parlait tout seul. Le problème c'est qu'il était trop loin pour que je le comprenne. J'ai donc essayé de m'approcher un peu plus, le plus silencieusement possible. Ce n'était pas trop dur, le sol du couloir était couvert par une épaisse moquette qui assourdissait mes pas, et, qui plus est, Lumen était concentré sur son monologue dont je commençais à percevoir quelques bribes

-Un manoir. ... .. ..je l'ai su... . ...des dizaines.. . . noir.. . . ... l'aurai-je découvert?.. . . l'un des leurs.. ... . serait-il possible qu...

-AAAAIEEEUUU!

Je venais de trébucher sur une armure. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les "pieds" des armures sont aussi longs.

Bref le prof s'est retourné d'un bon.

-Miss Tonks. Que faites-vous ici?

-Je...je me suis... perdue professeur. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin de la salle commune de Gryfondor s'il vous plaît?

J'ai eut de la chance que ce soit lui, je ne suis pas sure que ce serait passé si ça avait été Dragamon ou Slughorn.

J'ai donc du interrompre ma chasse au Lumen pour rentrer à la tour de Gryffondor, renvoyée par ma proie. Ça le fait pas pour une chasseresse (si si, ça existe!).

_**15 SEPTEMBRE**_

La journée a été placée sous le signe de la folie dés le matin.

Au déjeuné nous étions en train de... déjeuner justement lorsque Nelina est devenue bleu. Pas légèrement bleutée, pas violette, non, bleu azur. C'est le genre de chose qui réveillent, surtout si comme moi, on tombe de sa chaise sous le coup de la surprise. Sa nouvelle couleur de peau ne semblait pas très naturelle. Elle n'avait pas l'air terrifiée, pas surprise non plus et elle était loin d'être désemparée. Il suffisait d'un examen rapide pour se rendre compte qu'elle était furieuse. J'ai croisé le regard de Remus qui me fit des grands yeux innocents avant de montrer Sirius et James du regard. Il n'empêche que Peter et Remus ne sont pas forcément tout blancs. Si Sirius et Potter avait prévu quelque chose, ils étaient forcément au courant. J'ai bien sur envisagé de leur faire la gueule pour montrer ma désapprobation mais, à eux trois, ils ont toute l'école à leurs pieds, alors, une première année de plus où de moins ça leur changera quoi? Et puis, il faut dire que le bleu va plutôt bien à Nelina. Lorsque j'ai ramené mon regard vers les gens qui m'entouraient je remarquai que Nelina était en train de foudroyer Killian du regard, Killian ayant plongé la tête dans son bol pour essayer de masquer le fait qu'il riait à gorge déployée.

On ne s'ennuie pas à Poudlard.

Nelina a changé de cible, et s'est jeté sur Sirius en criant (comment elle a su que c'était Sirius, ...de toute façon il y a longtemps que je me demande si les capacités mentales de Nelina sont limités, elle a peut être des pouvoirs supersoniques) :

- Tu me le paiera Sirius Black! Tu te souviendra longtemps de la vengeance de Nelina Kerria!

Elle pourrait trouver plus original comme réplique.

-Elle est bizarre ta copine p'tite fille, tu croix qu'elle va m'attaquer à coups de livres?

-C'est possible tu sais. Mais fait attention, c'est dangereux les livres.

Je sais, c'était très spirituel comme réplique, guère plus originale que celle de Nélina en fait.

-Nymphadora! Tu pactise avec l'ennemi!

Nelina revenait à la charge

-Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora grognai-je.

Oui je grogne, ça veut dire que je finis ma phrase par grr. Ça me donne l'air ridicule mais menaçante. C'est menaçant qui est important

-Arrête de grogner, on dirait un _loup_.

Je croix que nous avons tous besoin d'un bon cours de vannes, ça deviens risible. La réplique de Nel' était tellement nulle qu'elle a fait bondir Remus de sa chaise, enfin j'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il a sursauté.

-Nymph' bouge toi où demain je te réveille à 5heures du matin.

-Euh, Sirius, ça te dérange pas si je te laisse? J'ai plein de trucs super urgents à faire.

Tu pense que j'aurais du faire preuve de plus de courage? Oui mais demain on est jeudi et je commence à 10 heures. Il est hors de question que je me réveille avant 8 heures et demi.

Je me suis donc fait tracter par une Nelina toujours aussi bleue vers les cachots pendant qu'elle criait à Sirius que sa revanche serait terrible, qu'il ne serait à l'abri nulle part et avec personne et caetera. J'ai eut l'impression de me faire tirer par la déesse de la vengeance en personne. D'ailleurs je reste intimement persuadée que la déesse de la vengeance à des cheveux noirs et la peau bleu azur. Mais lorsque Sirius osa élever la voie la déesse me lâcha le poignet avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers cette voie sacrilège. Si tu veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé on va dire que je suis allé voir la table de Serdaigles de très près. D'ailleurs savais tu que Javelin mangeait des oeufs au petit déjeuner? Je n'ai rien contre cette pratique mais j'apprécie modérément que les dits oeufs m'arrivent dans la figure. Maudits soit les elfes de maisons qui lavent le marbre du sol de la grande salle tout les jours, si vraiment ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher ils pourraient au moins mettre des antidérapants!

J'ai une sainte horreur des dérapages sur marbre lisse. Pour cela je les maudits jusqu'à la quinzième génération.

Bref, où en est ai je? Oui, bien sur, la réplique percutante de Sirius:

-Je crains ta terrible vengeance Nelina, enfin, je la craindrais quand tu auras retrouvé une couleur plus discrète. Malheureusement j'ai perdu la recette de l'antidote de la potion, c'est dommage hein? Tu vas devoir attendre que je la retrouve...

-Pour qui me prends-tu, Sirius? Je n'ai besoin de personne pour trouver un antidote à une simple potion de coloration sélective... D'ailleurs il n'y a pas vraiment besoin d'antidote. Le grand Sirius Black aurait il oublié que les potions de coloration ne résistaient pas à une décoction de racines de buis?

Et la déesse vengeresse a quitté la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Pour ma part j'avais réussi à me faire pardonner par Javelin et je m'apprêtait à courir derrière Nelina lorsque le courrier est arrivé.

Je croix que je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de la livraison du courrier à Poudlard. C'est pourtant une des choses les plus impressionnantes. Les hiboux s'engouffrent par des ouvertures prévues à cet effet (désolé j'ai jamais été voir à quoi elles ressemblaient de plus près, il faut dire aussi que ces ouvertures sont à quelques 5 mètres de hauteur). Le plafond magique est voilé pendant quelques minutes par un rideau de plumes noires, brunes, rousses ou blanches.

J'observais donc ce spectacle fascinant quand je vis une petite chouette rousse piquer vers moi. J'ai reconnu presque immédiatement Serka la chouette de Killian que je lui avait emprunté pour envoyé de mes nouvelles à Leila. Donc, sachant que ce courrier m'était destiné j'ai tendu le bras pour que Serka s'y pose.

Fatal trou de mémoire j'avais oublié que la chouette du type qui me sert de meilleur ami est complètement hystérique. Donc au lieu de se poser sur mon bras comme n'importe quelle chouette normalement constituée elle atterrit sur ma tête me masquant les yeux et m'entraînant en arrière. Je me suis écrasée sur la table des Serdaigle pour la deuxième fois en une dizaine de minutes.

J'ai donc tenté de me _re_faire pardonner par Javelin (le pauvre, après avoir renversé son assiette, je venais de casser son verre ) et je n'ai réussi qu'a m'enfoncer encore plus. Il a fini par se retourner vers moi et me lâcher un simple : « ce n'est rien Nymphadora, je vais survivre » avant de retourner à son repas. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui crier dessus pour m'avoir appelé Nymphadora. Je devais lui avoir asses pourri la matinée comme ça. J'ai donc pris Serka sous le bras (toi je te vois venir avec ta SPA et compagnie, c'est une expression... en fait elle était posée SUR mon bras pas coincée dessous...non mais j'vous jure...) et je suis partie vers la volière en essayant de décrocher la lettre de la patte de la chouette de Killian qui avait décidé que rester tranquillement sur mon bras était indigne d'une chouette de sa qualités. Lorsque je suis arrivée à la volière j'avais récupéré ma lettre a l'issue d'une longue lutte et en m'apprêtant à la décacheter je m'aperçus que... j'avais cours de potion dans deux minutes top chrono et que les cachots se trouvaient quatre étages plus bas dans un coin du château que je connaissais plutôt mal. Ne prenant même pas le temps de paniquer j'ai fait demi tours pour foncer vers les cachots.

Je suis arrivée avec seulement 5 minutes de retards. C'était un miracle mais Slughorn n'avait pas l'air d'être de cet avis.

Résultat: deux rouleaux de parchemins sur le Narcisse. Qu'est ce qu'il veut que je raconte pendant deux rouleaux? A part que c'est un fleur que je ne supporte pas par ce qu'une de mes cousines en porte le nom, je voix vraiment pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter.

Il y a des jours comme ça où j'aurais mieux fait de dormir une heure de plus et de rater le déjeuner.

Le seul point positif de ce début de matinée était la lettre. Après avoir patienté deux heures, j'ai enfin pu l'ouvrir en histoire de la magie. C'était bien la réponse de Leila. Ça ma fait plaisir de recevoir de ses nouvelles. Elle est rentré au collège moldu où elle s'est fait quelques amies et pleins pleins d'ennemis (c'est du Leila tout craché). Elle me fait remarquer que la chouette que je lui ai envoyé est légèrement hystérique et elle demande de mes nouvelles ainsi que celles de Lune. J'ai donc profité du cours d'histoire de la magie pour lui répondre sous l'oeil approbateur de Nélina (persuadée qu'elle était que je prenais des notes ) et les ronflements de Killian qui s'était endormi.

Et voilà, encore une journée passée sans avoir résolu l'énigme Lumen. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure en montant à la tour des Gryfondors. Il marchait seul, en marmonnant selon son habitude. Je suis passée devant lui en le saluant poliment. Il s'est tourné vers moi, ma souhaité une bonne nuit. Et là, il a eut un trou. Une de ses absences. Ça a duré moins longtemps que d'habitude, au bout d'une trentaine de secondes il est revenu à lui, il avait l'air un peu perdu.

-Mais qu'est ce que je faisait là bas!

Et il a continué son chemin.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait où?

Ce prof est définitivement bizarre.

Avant d'aller me coucher je voudrais signaler un point positif de cette journée. J'ai réussi à faire sourire Edra avec mes aventures dans la grande salle. Elle n'avait presque pas desserré les dents depuis la mort de ses parents. Saleté de Lord Noir.

**17 Septembre.**

Je ne vois pas Lune ce matin. C'est bizarre. D'habitude elle vient au moins à 7heures et demi pour avoir à manger. C'est louche.

-Nymph'! J'espère que ce n'est pas ton devoir de métamorphose que tu est en train de faire, hurla Nelina de sa douce voie.

Pf, mais pour qui elle me prend. Je l'ai fait mon devoir de métamorphose. Bon, un peu tard. D'accord elle ne pouvait pas le savoir vu qu'elle était déjà allée se coucher lorsque je l'ai commencé. Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas une raison pour me crier dessus de si bon matin. Je file sinon elle va faire une crise de nerfs.

**Midi**

C'est très louche. Je n'ai toujours pas vu Lune. Je la sent mal cette histoire. Très mal.

**Soir**

On ne peut pas dire que je sois vraiment rassurée. En sortant de sortilèges (levez, tournez, vingardium lev**io**sa, ôhhh, très bien miiis Kerria, Mr Derco, veuillez éviter d'enflammer votre plume, Miss Tonks c'est la plume que vous avez sous le nez et non pas le bureau de votre professeur que vous devez faire léviter...) je me suis engouffrée dans un couloir, seule, à la suite d'une blague peu drôle de la part d'un escalier facétieux ( Ah, Poudlard...). Je longeais donc le couloir sans trop savoir où il menait lorsque j'ouïs des voies que j'évite depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Bellatrix, Narcissa et Rodolphus se raprochaient et je n'avais aucune issue. Il y a des jours comme ça où l'on regrette de ne pas connaître de sortilèges d'invisibilitée.

-Que fais tu là Nymphadora?

-Je, heu... (mais quelle répartie cinglante... je crains que mes talents d'orateuse ne soient que faiblement développés...)

-Tu ne chercherais pas une touffe de poils bleu-argents pas hasard?

Saleté de Rodolphus.

-A moins qu'elle ne cherche à voir la lune, répliqua Narcissa, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne la voies pas, il ne fait pas encore nuit.

Puis ils ont passé leur chemin sans un regard en arrière.

Pour du sous entendu, ça c'est du sous entendu. Il faut dire qu'ils ont insisté un peu lourdement sur ce coup là. De toute façon la légèreté n'a jamais été la qualité première des Serpentards.

J'avais donc une escapade dans le dortoir des serpents à organiser. Pour cela il me fallait un mot de passe et pour l'avoir il me fallait quelqu'un qui accepte de me le donner. Il était hors de question qu'un Serpentard le fasse, je me suis donc tout naturellement tournée vers...

-Sirius!haletai-je a bout de souffle (j'avais eut bien du mal à me sortir de cette saleté de couloir...), Quel est le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentards?

-Nymphad', mais qu'est ce que tu veux aller faire chez les verts et argent?

-Donc tu le connais. Donne moi le mot de passe.

-Pas avant de savoir ce que tu veux y faire!

-Ce qu'elle veut faire où?

Un certain James Potter venait de s'intégrer dans la conversation. ..

-Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, murmura Sirius.

-C'est pour rigoler où tu as un problème avec eux, questionna James, tu me diras, ce sont toutes deux d'excellentes raison pour aller leur rendre une petite visite...

-J'ai un problème à régler avec eux.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé avant?

Ça c'était Sirius évidemment

-Par ce que c'est relativement récent et que je viens à peine d'apprendre qui à fait le coup.

-On peut savoir en quoi consiste le coup murmura James?

-Ils m'ont piqué Lune répondis-je un peu plus fort, et d'une voie un peu plus tremblotante que prévus

-Hein? Qui a volé la lune? C'est incroyable, c'est impossible, inimaginable...J'ai du mal à le croire... Je croix que je vais aller vérifier... Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en vous.

Le garçon brun qui avait lancé cette tirade avant de se précipiter vers la fenêtre la plus proche est un autre des proches amis de Sirius. Constamment à coté de la plaque, il arrive toujours à détendre l'atmosphère... même si c'est souvent involontaire. Je l'aime bien moi Peter.

-Par Merlin! Mais c'est pourtant vrai, je ne vois pas la lune!

-Peter, c'est normal, nous sommes en plein jour. Mais ce n'est pas de LA lune que l'on parlait mais de Lune, la chatte de Nymph'. Les Serpentards lui ont piquée intervint James.

-Effectivement ça me paraît plus plausible. J'imagine qu'on prévoit une petite virée nocturne pour ce soir?

-Ouai, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas dégourdis les jambes. Et je suis sûr que notre visite fera très plaisir à mes chères cousines, lança Sirius, l'air manifestement heureux.

-Attends Sirius, c'est MON chat, c'est à moi de la récupérer.

-Non Nymphe. C'est une offense faite au Gryffondor. Ça promet d'être beaucoup plus marrant si c'est nous qui nous en occupons, et on a beaucoup moins de chance de se faire attraper par Rusard. Laisse nous faire.

Et sur ces derniers mots de James, ils repartirent tout trois dans le dédale de couloirs qui constitue Poudlard.

J'espère qu'ils arriverons à récupérer Lune.

**18 Septembre**

Ils ont réussi. J'ai récupéré Lune. Elle est certes terrorisée et elle a quelques blessures minimes, mais au moins elle est en sécurité et bien vivante.

D'après la tête des verts et argent ce matin, Sirius&co avaient du leur laissé un petit souvenir dans leur salle commune. Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de me venger personnellement plus tard.

**22 Septembre**

La chasse au Lumen a repris. Je n'avance vraiment pas vite. Je sais asses peu de choses sur lui finalement:

-il a des moments d'absence

-il se promène seul dans les couloirs du château et semble éviter la compagnie de ses collègues

-Il parle seul. Les quelques fois où j'ai réussi à le suivre sans qu'il s'en rende compte il était plongé dans un long monologue où il fait toujours référence à un manoir, à deux camps, à la torture, à l'espionnage. Ses propos secrets sont toujours émaillés d'une question: «qu'est ce que je faisait las bas?» ou « a-t-il raison de me faire confiance?»

-il se balade dans le château après le couvre feu.

C'est étrange. Pendant ses cours il apparaît comme une personne simple, gentille, indulgente, alors que, lorsqu'il est seul il me semble tourmenté, plein de doutes et d'appréhensions. Parfois il me semble même qu'il a peur de quelque chose. Plus je me renseigne sur lui et plus je me pose de questions. Vas comprendre.

**Plus tard **

J'ai demandé à Killian et Nelina où ils en étaient de leurs propres énigmes. Nelina trépigne, tout comme moi elle a beaucoup de mal à trouver des renseignements sur le sujet qui l'intéresse: tout le monde sait que les objets moldus ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard, mais personne n'a été capable de l'aider à comprendre pourquoi. Quant à Killian il nous a assuré qu'il avait trouvé et il nous a demandé de le rejoindre Dimanche 25 à 6 heures du matin devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Je me demande ce qu'il a pu trouver pour répondre à la question: «Pourquoi les Serpentards sont ils aussi débiles? »

Je verrais bien Dimanche

Je te laisse, j'ai deux rouleaux de parchemins à faire pour le cours de potion demain... Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter sur le Narcisse? Il faut que j'aille voir à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur le sujet dans le livre de potion. Je suis sure que le narcisse ne fait même pas partie des ingrédients fréquemment utilisés en potions. Slugorn a du faire ça pour me faire sécher.

Allez, cette fois j'y vais. J'espère que j'aurais le temps de faire le reste de mes devoirs après.

**24 Septembre**

Juste deux mots en vitesse, je suis sensée être levée à 5heures demain matin pour assister à l'explication de Killian. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a pu trouver.

J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer. Pour une fois mon inattention n'a pas été vaine.

Je me promenais au bord du lac, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil lorsque je vis marcher vers moi une bande de Serpentards que je ne connais que trop bien. Selon un calcul rapide, si personne ne changeait de trajectoire ils allaient me percuter. On comprendra que j'en avait asses peu envie. J'ai accéléré. Je me suis donc retrouvée en train de courir sur la rive même du lac. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil en arrière. Tout en courant.

Les trois Blacks ainsi que Malfoy et Rogue étaient debout sur le bord du lac. Du côté des plongeoirs. Je leur avait échappé. Je commençais à ralentir, sans les quitter du regard, quand... **SBAM**!

Je me suis pris un arbre.

Je te jure c'est vrai. Il n'y a qu'a moi que ça arrive des choses pareilles.

Bref, quand mes yeux sont revenus en face des trous qui leurs étaient assignés je me suis dépêchée de chercher mes Serpentards. évidemment ils se tenaient les côtes. Et là, Rogue, écroulé de rire, fit un grand geste qui devait avoir pour but de se taper sur les cuisses. Sauf que Rodolphus a été étonné de ce mouvement inattendu. Il a donc fait un grand pas en arrière et... **_Plouf_**!

Il est tombé dans le lac.

Mieux! En essayant de se retenir à Malfoy il l'a entraîné dans sa chute.

Deux Serpentards à la mer! (enfin, au lac). Ça valait le coup de se prendre un arbre.. Un seul regret cependant. Nous sommes encore à la fin de l'été et l'eau était presque bonne. Dommage.

Bon allez, je vais me coucher.

**25 Septembre**

Ce matin, réveil à 5heures, comme prévu. Je me suis habillée en vitesse pendant que Nelina faisait de même.

Nous sommes descendues dans la salle commune, dans les même fauteuils que ceux qui avaient vus notre résolution de percer les secrets poudlariens, la lumière rouge du feu donnait cette ambiance chaleureuse qui est si caractéristique de la tour de Gryffondor. Quelques minutes plus tard nous fûmes rejointes pas Killian, les cheveux en bataille et le pull de travers. Il prit le fauteuil du milieu.

-Nous voici donc réunis ici pour résoudre une des énigmes de ce château. Je suis pour l'instant le seul à avoir résolu l'énigme qui me fut soumise. Je présiderai donc cette réunion.

-Tu n'en fait pas un peu trop remarquai-je?

-Peut être. En tout cas pour ce que j'ai a vous dire, c'est sur. Cependant, il me semble que nous serons amenés à discuter de choses que les élèves ne sont pas sensés savoir, le secret et un semblant d'organisation deviendrons alors nécessaire.

Je me tournais vers Nelina qui avait, tout comme moi, les yeux écarquillés. Killian du surprendre notre expression car il jugea bon d'ajouter: «bon, il y a aussi que c'est plus marrant». Je jetais un dernier coup d'oeil à Nelina avant de m'esclaffer. Killian ne changera jamais. Enfin pas tout de suite. Le plus tard possible j'espère. Cette pensée me fit reprendre mon sérieux.

-Bon, et les Serpentards alors ? Reprit Nelina.

-Les Serpentards... je vais m'appliquer ici à faire voler quelques idées reçues.

Killian devrait faire du théâtre.

-Tout d'abord, demandons nous: «qu'est ce qu'un Serpentard»

J'ai cru qu'il rigolait mais le regard qu'il nous a jeté ma dissuadé d'exploser de rire.

-Un Serpentard c'est quelqu'un qui a été réparti à Serpentard, où est le problème?

-C'est bien là le point important Nymph', c'est le choixpeau qui choisit les personnes qu'il va envoyer à Serpentards.

-Mais il choisit en fonction du caractère des gens, s'exclama Nelina!

-En grande partie, certes, d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui définit le caratère d'un individu?

-Killian, je t'en pris, il est 5heures du matin, c'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de la philosophie.

-Je vais essayer de faire vite. Le choixpeau envoie d'abord les élèves là ou ils veulent aller. Ça leur permet de s'intégrer plus facilement. Vous avouerez que, pour vouloir allez à Serpentard avec la réputation qu'a cette maison il faut être...

-Con

Coupa brusquement Nelina. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de voir Nelina sortir ça. Elle n'utilise jamais de jurons..

-Ce qui est, d'après nos observations et celles de mes parents avant nous, le caractère type d'un Serpentard.

-Et pour les autres?

C'était encore Nelina. C'est étrange, je n'avais pas pensé que ce sujet que je pensais être la première imbécillité venue à Killian allait l'intéresser à ce point.

-C'est simple, le choixpeau choisit selon les critères des fondateurs de la maison. Serpentards ne voulait pas d'enfants de moldus dans l'école, par conséquent il n'y a presque pas de sorciers issus de moldus à Serpentards. Il repère les élèves les plus à même de s'intégrer dans la maison : les rusés, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont forcément désagréables où tournés vers Vous-savez-qui. Simplement la majorité le sont et les autres sont suffisamment malins pour le faire croire. On ne doit pas survivre bien longtemps à Serpentard si l'on n'accorde pas toute la sympathie voulue pour les opinions des «p'tits chefs» de la maison. Il ne faut donc pas s'étonner si les Serpentartds semblent tous être de répliques des trois Black, Malfoy et Rogue.

-Donc selon toi on peut trouver des gens bien à Serpentard mais on ne peut pas les distinguer des autres.

-Tout à fait Nel'. Je voulais toutefois rajouter quelque chose. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre cette haine des Serpentards pour les autres maisons est asses récente.

Là je me suis sentie un peu perdue

-Je croyais que c'était déjà le cas quand tes parents étaient à Poudlard?

-C'était déjà le cas.

-Bhé alors?

Je suis peut être passée pour une crétine mais j'étais un peu perdue et mine de rien ça m'intéresse un éventuel changement de comportement de la totalité de la maison. C'est plutôt intrigant non?

-Les Serpentards étaient peu appréciés, simplement parce que leur arbre généalogique passait avant tout. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de s'intéresser aux élèves des autres maisons. Il y avait une sorte de simili guerre entre eux et les Gryffondors, simple héritage de la querelle entre les deux fondateurs j'imagine. Leur gué-guerre n'a rien à voir avec la haine qui isole Serpentard à notre époque.

-Et à quoi est du ce soudain changement, questionna Nelina?

C'est là que j'ai compris. Ce que venait de dire Killian n'impliquait pas seulement là vie à Poudlard, une fois sortis de l'école on aura une vie à construire et cette vie dépendra d'un choix.

-De Tu-sais-qui. C'est ça n'est ce pas Killian? C'est depuis le début la guerre avec le Lord que les Serpentards ont changé. C'est depuis le début de la guerre que les Serpentards plus tolérants doivent se cacher?

-Je pense, oui.

Là dessus Nick quasi sans tête est rentré dans la pièce. On a donc laissé tombé le sujet et prétendu une insomnie collective pour expliquer notre présence dans la salle commune à une heure aussi matinale, un dimanche qui plus est.

Un petit déjeuné plus tard nous nous sommes retrouvés sur la rive du lac, lorgnant les nuages qui s'accumulaient au dessus de nos têtes.

-Alors, je la choisit quand ma prochaine énigme à résoudre? Maintenant où quand vous aurez résolu la votre?

-Bha, tu fait ce que tu veux. Tu la choisit quand tu as une bonne idée, on va quand même s'embêter avec des délais pour nos loisirs. C'est déjà asses compliqué avec les devoirs.

J'espère que tu n'as pas envisagé que Nelina ai pu dire une chose pareille.

-En fait j'ai déjà une idée. Je croix que je vais m'y mettre rapidement.

-On peut savoir en quoi elle consiste, l'interrogea Nel'?

-J'ai envie de creuser un peu au sujet des Serpentards.

Il laissa un blanc pour ménager son effet théâtral avant de se pencher vers nous et de murmurer, un grand sourire aux lèvres: «Je vais essayer de démasquer les Serpentards qui sont de notre côté, vous voyez ce que je veux dire?»

Un peu que je vois, et d'après moi il en a pour un moment avant d'en trouver ne serai-ce qu'un.

On a aussi prévu de se retrouver devant la cheminée de la salle commune, à 5heures du matin, tout les quinze jours.

La prochaine réunion sera donc le dimanche 8 Octobre.

**28 Septembre**

Les gens sont injuste, tous en général , et Mlle Pince en particulier. Figure-toi que, alors que je parcourais les rayonnages de la fabuleuse bibliothèque de Poudlard à la recherche d'un livre pour mon devoir de sortilèges, Javelin est arrivé dans mon dos et m'a saluée. Sauf que je ne l'avis pas vu arriver. Je fus donc surprise d'entendre une voie si proche de moi. Par réflexe je fis un pas en arrière. Manque de chance, je venais de poser mon sac sur le sol, un peu derrière moi. Je pense que tu commence à comprendre.

J'ai donc trébuché dessus et je me suis écroulée en arrière, entraînant avec moi l'étagère à laquelle j'avais tenté de me ratraper.

Mais POURQUOI c'est toujours devant Javelin que je me ridiculise?

Evidemment notre chute (la mienne plus celle de l'étagère, je ne parle pas encore de moi au pluriel) a fait du bruit.

Beaucoup.

Et il ne s'était pas écoulé deux secondes que Mlle Pince surgit au détours d'un rayonnage. Nous eûmes donc droit au célèbre sermon suivi du non moins connu : «TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS!».

Elle a même refusé que j'emporte le livre que j'étais venue chercher.

Tu comprend que, dans ces conditions, mon devoir de sortilège est fortement compromis... j'ai bien peur de devoir copier sur Nelina.

Tu es témoin que ce n'était pas prémédité hein?

Si elle me crie dessus sous prétexte que _il-serait-temps-que-tu-apprennes-à-travailler-seule-Nymphadora!_ Je peux te citer comme garant du fait que je prévoyais de faire ce devoir seule?

Réfléchit bien à ta réponse, je suis sure que ça te gênerai d'avoir ma mort sur la conscience. N'est ce pas?

Bon je te laisse.

Je vais tenter d'extorquer quelques informations à la déesse de la vengeance: Miss Nelina Kerria en personne.

**29 Septembre**

Décidément je n'ai pas de chance en ce moment. Cette après midi, pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie on s'ennuyait tous ferme.

Comme d'habitude.

Alors plutôt que de dormir (activité improductive s'il en est) moi et Killian avons décidé de varier nos activités. Nous avons donc créé un jeu de cartes. Un jeu de cartes on ne peu plus simple : une version non enchantée des trois mages et du démon. Logiquement après avoir passé une demie heures à dessiner les cartes nous avons entamé une partie. Mais au bout de dix minutes Bins, Bins qui ne regarde jamais ses élèves, Bins qui ne nous entend ni crier ni chanter dans ça classe, Bins qui ne vérifie jamais que l'on prend des notes, Bins qui ne vérifie pas même notre présence, oui, Bins nous a vu.

La honte.

Conclusion de l'histoire Killian avait les trois mages et j'ai pioché le démon dés le début.

Je me suis faite laminer.

De plus Bins nous à placé une retenue demain soir. Et moi qui voulait profiter de ce vendredi soir pour faire payer à Killian sa victoire en histoire de la magie...

Et pour finir cette sinistre énumération: Rusard est chargé de nous surveiller pendant la retenue et Bins à en plus enlevé 20 points à Griffondor.

Après cela, même les lasagnes du dîner n'ont pas réussi à me remonter le moral. C'est pourtant mon plat préféré. Je n'ai même pas touché au pudding.

**3 heures du matin**

J'aurais du y toucher.

J'AI FAIM!

**30 Septembre**

J'ai horriblement mal aux bras. J'ai bien peur d'être illisible. Tu me diras personne n'est sensé me lire.

Une petite question existentielle avant d'aller m'effondrer sur les oreillers: Pourquoi se sent-on obligés des bouts de métal à chaque fois qu'on rend un service? Pire, pourquoi on GARDE ces bouts de métal? Par Merlin, qu'elle est l'utilité d'une coupe ou d'une médaille?

Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, je viens de passer la soirée à récurer tout ce qui traîne dans la salle des trophées

nuit

**31 Septembre**

Edra m'a étonnée tout à l'heure. Elle s'est retrouvée entourée de Serpentards de deuxième et troisième année à la bibliothèque.

-Tiens mais qui voilà ?

-Miss la fontaine!

-Je te dis pas les quantités qu'elle doit boire pour pleurer autant.

-Tu te rends compte l'aspect que doit avoir son dortoir?

-à mon avis il est inondé depuis longtemps.

-Pourquoi tu croix que les Serdaigles ne sont jamais dans leur dortoir?

-Par ce que leur salle commune c'est transformé en lac, je parie.

-Gagné Mike!

-Faudrait qu'ils fassent attention, sinon y a l'calamart géant qui va déménager dans leur salle commune.

Edra avait pris sur elle pour rester calme. Mais là, elle a craqué, elle a envoyé deux baffes aux serpents les plus proches d'elle et elle est partie après avoir jeté d'une voie basse qu'eux « elle ne les raterai pas»

Comme quoi, parfois les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux.

Ebène (l'écureil de Nel') a profité de l'occasion pour montrer que lui aussi était dangereux. Lorsqu'un des Sepentards (j'ignore son nom et j'espère continuer à l'igniorer) tenta de rattraper Edra il se retrouva avec les dents blanches de l'écureuil noir plantées dans le mollet.

D'après son cri ça fait mal.

**Le soir**

Voilà donc un mois qui se termine. Mon premier moi à Poudlard.

Il était chargé et le suivant de ne pas l'être moins.

Il me reste un secret à percer (j'aimerai tellement que quelqu'un m'éclaire sur Lumen...).

Une vengeance Nelinienne à observer.

Un match de Quidditch à gagner ( Gryffondor/Poufsoufle. On ne sait pas encore la date officielle)

Des cours à suivre.

Des devoirs à faire.

Des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Des visites à la volière.

Des... des débilitées à te raconter.

Voilà cher cahier, et au mois prochain. (Comment ça j'aurai pu simplement dire à demain? Mais je fais ce que je veux!)

_Allons y pour les clins d'oeil du chap précédant. On trouvait donc:_

_-Des références à la Belgariade et à la Mallorée de Eddings, en particulier sur les noms. Ne me dites pas que les lecteurs de la Bellegariade n'ont pas remarqué Javelin Prasnie (comme par hasard si on remplace le P par un D ça fait Drasnie. L'agent secret et son pays, normal non?), et Edra ( Poledra ça vous dit pas quelque chose, bhein on enlève Pol) Suldar (on enlève le S et on inverse le U et le A, ça fait Aldur, le dieu que servent Poledra et compagnie. Bon, j'avoue, celui là est un peu tiré par les cheveux.)_

_-Une très, très vague référence au loup et l'azur de Guezanne, avec Nelina, Lune et Nymphe (sous sa vrai forme) qui ont des yeux bleus azurs. C'était pour Isolfe Dazur, qui elle les avait bruns. Celle ci était complètement introuvable, je l'admet_

_-Une double référence avec Kerria le nom de famille de Nelina: Le nom d'une jument de rando que j'aime beaucoup et un dérivé d'un nom des Aventuriers de la Mer de Robin Hobb (Kefria pour ceux qui connaissent)_

_C'était tout... , j'admets que c'était introuvable mais je ne vous promet par pour autant que les autres serons plus simples..._

_Bonne chance à ceux qui tenterons de les repérer!_

_Une dernière chose. Je cherche un bétareader. Alors si l'orthographe vous compte parmi ses amis et que mes textes ne vous insuportent pas, faites moi signe!_

_A bientôt_

_Louve_


	4. Chapter 4

Communications d'une louve solitaire:

_Je suis navrée! Sérieusement._

_Je pensais finir ce chapitre au mois de Juillet mais j'ai eut des vacances chargées et...(j'ai plein d'autres excuses bidons si ça vous intéresse.)_

_Voilà donc le 4 ème chapitre que j'ai eut bien du mal à écrire. Je voudrais donc remercier les revieveurs qui me soutiennent donc merci à : Alyre (ma bétareadeuse que je n'arrive pas à joindre...), mangel (ma revieveuse fidèle qui cette fois va trouver le lien... tu PEUX le faire mangel, et puis je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué ùais ta mettre de protestation m'a fait accélérer!), I et Cari (qui à eut la bonté de me rappeler qu'il y avait du monde qui attendait la suite)_

**Dimanche 1er Octobre**

Je suis fatiguée. Très.

Exténuée même.

Voilà trois heures que je disserte sur : _transformation d'une souris en hérisson_, expliquez les difficultés de la métamorphose animale, puis sur : _expermelius_, expliquez les effets de ce sortilège simple et : _Merlin_, faites une biographie du grand mage sur vingt centimètres de parchemin.

Je croix que les professeurs sont tous devenus fous.

En même temps.

Au point que Killian lui même à laissé entendre qu'il lui faudrait peut être s'avancer dans son travail.

Tu y croix toi?

Je parie cinq galions qu'il ne tiendra pas plus de trois jours.

Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses

_Le match de quidditch_

Je me suis renseignée sur la constitution de l'équipe de Gryffondor mais la date officielle du match n'est pas encore connue. D'après Sirius ce serait dans les environs du vingt octobre.

Je connais asses mal les joueurs de l'équipe, donc ce que je sais est essentiellement basé sur les ont dits.

Les trois poursuiveurs d'abord. La capitaine Lina Smery. Blonde et pas très grande elle a toujours des mèches qui se baladent de partout. Je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer mais il parait qu'elle est étonnamment efficace.

Ensuite on trouve John Trowan, c'est sa dernière année dans l'équipe. Je ne sais rien de lui mis à part le fait qu'il aurait un certain faible pour sa capitaine et coéquipière.

Et enfin James Potter. Lui je le connais, plutôt bien même. Par compte je ne l'ai jamais vu sur un balais. D'après Sirius _c'est un dieu, il va plus vite que le vent, il sait toujours où est la balle, il est véritablement imbattable! _Je soupçonne Sirius de ne pas être très objectif.

Les batteurs ensuite. Ce sont deux filles : Jinna Lown et Ana Litch, surnommées les deux «L», ou les deux _ailes_ suivant qu'elles sont sur ou à côté de leurs ballais (exellents les ballais d'ailleurs, des Nimbus 1991). Il parait qu'elles n'ont pas volé leur surnom.

L'attrapeur : un certain Gregory Leath. Toujours d'après Sirius _il est très bon, mais seulement quand il se souvient qu'il est sensé attraper le vif d'or._

Et enfin le gardien : Jimy Stown surnommé _l'énigme. _Il est comparé tanto à un mur, tanto à une passoire. Avec lui Lina joue à quitte ou double. Disons dans un aimable euphémisme qu'il n'est pas très régulier.

Les Gryffondor ont pris l'habitude de nommer l'équipe les « JL »

Autre chose, des rumeurs de souris de couloirs affirment que Peter sera chargé des commentaires. Ça va être marrant.

**Lundi 2 Octobre**

J'ai reçu une lettre de Leila, chez elle tout va bien, elle est _enfin_ reconnue comme l'élève la plus douée pour le chahut sur l'ensemble de son collège. D'après elle il est i-n-a-d-m-i-s-s-i-b-l-e qu'il leur ai fallu _tout un mois_ pour se rendre compte de cette évidence. Ils ne doivent pas s'ennuyer là bas. Elle me demande aussi si je ne connaîtrais pas un sort permettant d'offrir à son prof de math une mort lente et douloureuse. Je lui dit quoi? Que si je connaissait un sort comme ça je l'utiliserai d'abord sur Dragamon?

Je suis contente de continuer à correspondre avec elle. Elle me manque beaucoup mine de rien.

On doit se voir à Noël.

**Mardi 3 Octobre**

Cela fait trois fois que je croise Lumen après le couvre feu, toujours dans la partie Sud Est du château. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là bas?

J'en ai parlé à Nelina et Killian. On va tenter de le suivre Mardi prochain. J'aimerai bien comprendre où il va.

**Mercredi 4 Octobre**

Tu ne me croira jamais cahier. Je viens de croiser Rusard. Et Mlle Pince. Ensembles.

Et ils ne discutaient pas. Il semblerait qu'ils aient découvert un autre usage de leur bouche. Comment ça tu ne comprend pas? Ils faisaient des choses que l'on nous interdit de faire dans les couloirs. Non, pas de la magie, tu sais bien que Rusard est cracmol. Je ne serais pas plus explicite. C'est suffisamment écoeurant comme ça. Déjà qu'ils le sont pris séparément alors là!

Je ne sais pas si je vais y survivre.

Au dîné je n'ai touché à rien. Avidemment Killian s'en ai inquiété ( tout en se resservant une grande louchée d'haricots rouges).

-Pourquoi tu ne mange pas Nymphe? Tu es malade?

Bizarrement le récit de mes observations lui a également coupé l'appétit.

Il ne faut pas croire qu'un simple baiser (si on peut appeler ça un baiser, on aurait plutôt dit que Rusard récurait la gorge de Mlle Pince, c'est peut être du à son habitude de nettoyer les couloirs, qui sait..) m'ai traumatisée à ce point. Seulement cette vision a entraîné la formations d'images mentales fort désagréables. Pour tout dire : _BEURK_.

Je vais me coucher, j'espère que je ne vais pas en rêver.

**Jeudi 5 Octobre**

Jeudi!

Ah, jour béni!

Ou l'on peut rester au lit.

En faisant des vers pourris.

Si, si j'ai honte.

Je te laisse je descend déjeuner, je suis sure qu'il n'y a déjà plus de croissants.

**Plus tard**

Effectivement il n'y avait plus de croissants.

Je peine à imaginer que il n'y a pas même un quart d'heure ma seule préoccupation étaient la présence ou l'absence de pâtisseries.

Etrange comme quelque chose d'aussi banal que l'arrivée d'un hibou peut changer l'état d'esprit de tout Poudlard.

Un hibou. Un hibou grand duc. Celui qui apporte la gazette à Remus tout les matins.

Oh, il n'a pas fait d'entrée fracassante. Il n'a pas remonté toute la table de Gryffondor en renversant la totalité des verres des étudiants attablés, comme le font certains hiboux après une course particulièrement longue.

Non, son arrivée fut on ne peut plus classique. Il s'est posé tranquillement sur l'épaule de Rémus qui a tout aussi tranquillement pris le journal qu'on lui tendait. Il l'a déplié comme il en a l'habitude, il a posé son verre de jus de citrouille sur un coin du journal pour éviter qu'il ne se replie. Il a froncé les sourcils à la vue des titres avant de devenir livide.

Je me suis levée et je suis allé voir. A première vue, rien de particulier. La capture d'un mangemort faisait la une.

J'ai cherché un moment ce qui avait pu choquer Remus. J'ai fini pas trouver. Dans un coin. Un laconique «une centaine de moldus décédés de manière suspecte».

J'ai du mal à décider ce qui est le plus révoltant:

Qu'un homme puisse ordonner la mort d'une centaine d'innocents qui ne connaissent pas même son existence où que les sorciers fassent si peu de cas de la mort des moldus. Une centaine de personnes sont mortes. Ils étaient au prise avec un adversaire dont il ne connaissaient pas la puissance. Nous la connaissons nous. Nous savons par quoi ils sont peut être passés avant que leur mort n'arrive. Et notre seule réaction consiste en un petit article de cinq centimètres sur six.

Un article ou il n'y a rien d'ailleurs. Ils ne font que signaler le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de sorciers parmi les blessés et les morts et qu'il n'y a pas eut de témoin.

Ils osent même suggérer que le lord noir ne soit pas impliqué dans cette histoire.

J'ai honte pour eux.

J'ai ensuite rejoint Nelina et Killian à la salle commune. Je leur ai expliqué. Killian m'a regardé avec de grands yeux, l'air inhabituellement sérieux. Nelina elle a bondit vers moi, tremblante.

-Qui? Où?

-Qui, je ne sais pas, la gazette n'a pas donné de noms. Mais ça c'est passé au nord d'Oxford.

Nelina s'est détournée, elle a demandé à Killian si elle pouvait lui emprunter sa chouette et elle s'est posé sur une table, une plume à la main, un parchemin devant les yeux.

J'oublie trop facilement que Nel' est d'origine moldue.

**Le soir**

Et j'oublie trop facilement que les moldus ne connaissent pas la menace que représente Lord bidule.

Je me demande s'il faut que je prévienne Lelia.

J'ai peur que la mettre au courant ne serve qu'à l'angoisser. Même si elle sait de quoi il s'agit, que pourra-t-elle faire si elle se retrouve dans une embuscade tendue par des mangemorts?

J'ai peur des conséquences de ce que je pourrais faire. Ou ne pas faire.

Faut-il mieux laisser les gens que l'on aime dans l'ignorance d'un danger mortel ou les laisser crever de peur à cause d'un danger dont ils ne pourrons pas se protéger?

**Dimanche 8 Octobre**

J'ai l'air sombre...

Non mais je rêve.

Elle habite sur quelle planète?

Je n'y croix pas.

Comment elle peut sortir des choses pareilles?

Elle est normalement constitué, elle sait lire, elle reçoit la gazette tout les matins... alors POURQUOI July songe à me demander pourquoi j'ai l'air sombre depuis quelques jours?

Autre énigme, pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas réagi quand elle m'a dit ça? J'ai laissé passer. Je suis sure que Leila, elle, lui aurait envoyé deux baffes.

Oh, bien sur elle à raison, July je veux dire, je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiète. Mais la raison est tellement évidente! Un...non. Je vais m'arrêter là. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Tu-sais-qui bien des fois et tu dois en avoir plus que mare. Et moi aussi j'aimerai bien penser à autre chose.

Bon je vais me coucher.

**10 minutes plus tard, soit à 21h 1/4**

Zut! Je croix que je n'ai pas fini mon devoir de botanique pour Dragamon.

Oups.

Reoups.

Rereoups.

Où est mon sac... viiiiite!

Désolé je te laisse j'ai un truc à faire.

**2h ½ plus tard, soit à 23h3/4**

Ouf. Fini.

Tu m'excusera mais là je suis VRAIMENT crevée.

Bonne nuit.

**Lundi 9 Octobre**

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de signaler une petite chose à Nel' et Killian.

Tout Poudlard était attablée autour de... tables (quelqu'un en doutait?) dans la grande salle. J'épluchais une

pomme (plus pour m'occuper les mains que par aversion pour la peau de ce fruit), Nelina tartinait consciencieusement sa... tartine (je suis douée pour enfoncer le portes ouvertes en ce moment..) et Killian dévorait littéralement un morceau de tarte à la mélasse qui pourtant ne lui avait rien fait (ce n'était d'ailleurs pas très beau à voir).

La déesse de la vengeance (ça me fait d'ailleurs penser qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas vengée) s'est écriée: « Killian, tu mange vraiment comme un cochon! » et moi, avec mon incroyable sens de la répartie (c'est de l'ironie! Ne me prend surtout pas au mot) je réplique : «Ouai, et toi tu as une intelligence de cochon, et moi j'ai un nez de cochon. Comme quoi à nous trois on forme le prototype du parfait petit goret »

Bon d'accord, mon sens de l'humour est douteux, il n'empêche que ce n'est pas une raison pour me regarder comme l'a fait Nelina à ce moment.

« -Te vexe pas Nel', c'est intelligent un cochon!

-Nymph' ton nez!

-Bhein quoi mon nez?

-Tu as vraiment un nez de cochon! (elle a vraiment eut l'air horrifiée)

-C'est ça qui te gène? Mais c'est pas grave Nel', regarde... »

et je me suis empressée de rendre à mon nez la forme que j'avais l'habitude de lui donner. Sauf que ça n'a pas l'air de réconforter miss Kerria.

« Comment tu as fait ça? Les métamorphoses du corps ne s'apprennent pas avant la sixième année!

-Moi j'ai compris ce qui c'est passé, lâcha Killian en cessant de mâcher, mais tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt. »

C'est là que j'ai réalisé mon petit oubli.

J'ai donc tenté de me rattraper comme je pouvais.

« Mais...euuuuuh (certes, certes, ça fait un peu bovin comme formule. Il ne faut cependant pas oublier que j'ai du improviser) en fait je ne pensais pas vous le cacher mais...

-Mais tu ne pensais pas nous le dire non plus n'est ce pas? Me coupa Killian.

-Mais siiii (je peut être très convaincante parfois, malheureusement ce n'étais pas le cas aujourd'hui)

-Est ce que quelqu'un aurait la bonté de m'expliquer ce qui se passe, s'impatienta Nelina? »

Je tentais alors de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation:

« Bhein en fait je... »

Malheureusement Killian avait le même plan en tête:

« c'est relativement simple... »

Sauf que Nelina n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier nos explications simultanées:

« STOP! Vous parlez en même temps, je ne comprends rien. Au fait Killian, comment tu as pu comprendre ce qui c'était passé?

-En raisonnant logiquement (mais quel frimeur!) : la métamorphose de l'être humain est un acte magique élevé, or elle l'a accompli sans baguette.

Nymph' n'a pas le niveau pour lancer, sans baguette un sort complexe, c'est donc un acte possible pour elle sans l'utilisation de sortilèges (il devrait faire prof, on dirait Agmen). Il y a deux cas possible, soit ce pouvoir est acquis, comme pour les animagus par exemple, soit il est inné. Comme l'acquisition de ce genre de pouvoir est tout aussi difficile que la maîtrise de la magie sans baguette j'en conclu que c'est un don inné, or il existe dans le monde sorcier des personnes dites _métamorphomages_ qui peuvent changer d'apparence à n'importe quel moment, et il s'agit bien d'un don inné. Je me trompe Nymph'? »

Après ce brillant exposé je n'ai pu répondre que « non, non »

Ni Killian ni Nelina ne me font la tête mais ils sont quand même vexés que je ne leur en ai pas parlé avant.

Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si j'ai oublié de leur dire!

Comment ça, si?

TU M'ÉNERVES!

Et zut, je vais me coucher.

**Mardi 10 Octobre**

Ca y est. Nous sommes le jour J. Ce soir avecNelina et Killian on va suivre Lumen pour essayer de voir ce qu'il trafique.

**Mercredi 11 Octobre**

Figure toi que quand je suis rentré hier, j'étais trop fatiguée et surprise pour te faire le récit de nos aventures nocturnes. Donc je le fais aujourd'hui.

Hors donc, hier au soir, après moult heures d'attente impatientées (les heures d'attentes c'était les heures de cours), moi et mes chers amis sommes sortis discrètement du dortoir de notre maison. Puis, silencieux (c'est à dire en criant en CHUT! Tout les trois mètres) nous arrivâmes enfin devant le bureau du sieur Lumen. Nous nous camouflâmes derrière une statue (Sir de Longday, inventeur du retourneur de temps) juste à temps pour apercevoir notre mystérieux professeur sortir de son bureau. Il cadença la porte de la dite pièce avant de s'engager à grands pas dans le couloir en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Nous lui emboitâmes le pas discrètement, tendant vainement l'oreille afin d'ouïr ses paroles. Parti du premier il s'engagea, et nous à sa suite, dans l'escalier.

Hélas, cet étage ne nous favorisait pas : le couloir est droit et percé de larges fenêtres, permettant une vue claire par cette nuit de lune ( 1er quartier si tu veux tout savoir). Nous dûmes donc agrandir la distance qui nous séparait de lui, aussi lorsqu'il bifurqua brusquement à gauche et s'engagea dans le dédale de salles et de cul-de-sac qui constitue cet étage, nous ne tardâmes pas à le perdre.

Nous étions donc à un croisement, discutant avec animation, mais le plus silencieusement possible, de la conduite à tenir, lorsqu'un cri étonné déchira l'air de la nuit : « _Nymph'! »._

Nous nous retournâmes d'un bon. Mais il n'y avait personne, ni dans le couloir, ni dans les salles proches. Cependant un : « _mais qu'est ce que vous faites là? »_ me renseigna sur le propriétaire de la voie.

-Sirius? Tu es où? Pourquoi je ne te vois pas?

Mais il ne me répondit pas immédiatement.

-T'en pense quoi James? On lui dit?

-A toi de voir, tu la connais mieux que moi

-Et ses amis, on peut avoir confiance tu croix?

-James? Peter?

-A mon avis, oui, c'est elle qui les a choisi après tout.

-Rémus?

-Et oui ma chère, les MARAUDEURS, pour te servir!

Et, dans le couloir surgirent brusquement mon cousin et sa bande.

Killian fut le premier à réagir : « C'est une cape, une cape d'invisibilité!

-Tout à fait mon cher, elle appartient au sieur James, ici présent, déclama Sirius.

-Et pourquoi les _maraudeurs_, questionna Nel? »

A ma grande surprise ce fut Rémus qui répondit avec un haussement d'épaule: « une idée comme une autre, on cherchais un nom pour le groupe, et comme roder dans les couloirs après le couvre feu et notre activité favorite...

-Mais _vous_, le coupa Sirius, vous faisiez quoi ici?

Je sentit les regards de Nel et Killian se tourner vers moi.

-On essayait de suivre Lumen.

-Pour quoi faire?

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il est un peu bizarre, ses « absences » là, sont asses étonnantes non? Et puis j'ai remarqué que tout les soirs il sortait de son bureau pour faire je ne sais pas quoi. Alors on la suivi pour essayer de voir où il allait.

-Et s'il faisait simplement sa ronde, tu y as pensé?

-Heu...

-Apparemment non, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne réponse Sirius, la ronde de Lumen est de 4heures à 6heures du matin, tu ne te rappelle pas? On avais failli ce faire attraper début septembre, répliqua Rémus doucement.

Donc je réprimais mon envie de sauter au coup de Rémus qui réussissait le double coup de m'éviter de passer pour une idiote et d'être mignon comme tout (comment ça ça n'a aucun rapport?)

-Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'il fait dans les couloirs?

-J'en sais rien Peter. C'est la question.

Sur ce nous rentrâmes tous bien gentiment au dortoir. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je découvrirai le secret de Lumen.

Sinon nous avons supporté deux heures d'histoire de la magie avec ce cher Bins. Killian affirme que j'imite sa manière de parler. Il se trompe du tout au tout, jamais je ne tenterai d'utiliser ses tournures de phrases si complexes et ses termes désuets!

**Samedi 14 Octobre**

Ca y est, c'est officiel! Le match Gryffondor/Pouffsoufle aura lieu le dimanche 23 octobre. Dans une semaine seulement!

On ne voit même plus les joueurs de Gryfondor hors du terrain!

On va gagner on va gagner on va gagner on va gagner...

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Pour les clins d'oeil du chap précédant il y avait évidemment « parfois, les serdaigles sont courageux » de Fred et George, et un que vous ne pouviez pas trouver : le jour où j'ai écris que Nymph' ce faisait choper en train de jouer au cartes... je venais de me faire choper en train de me faire choper en train de jouer en cours d'anglais (elle a pas aimé la prof d'ailleurs...)_

_Voilà voilà_

_A+_

_Louve_


End file.
